Breath Life Into Fire
by ViciousCerealKiller
Summary: What's it like to fall in love, to feel that the world is as it should be? To feel heartache and despair, to hate what you've become because of what she is and means to you? Love, betrayal and a choice. Zuko's hardest lesson Z/?
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot, one chapter thing. I wrote this a few months ago and recently finished it. I was thinking of making it more graphic but deciced not to and posted it here in honor of the begining of the second seaon of Avatar. Like it or hate it just read it.

**NO LONGER A ONE SHOT! Will update soon.**

* * *

"Are you certain of this nephew?" General Iroh inquired to his young ward as they stalked down a dimly lit dungeon. Prince Zuko held his head high as he nodded slowly, eyeing the many cells they passed; some empty others filled with people ranging in age and sex. The general sighed a bit with his hands folded into his robes. "I am aware that you have your reasons for this but please reconsider." 

"I've made my decision uncle," he said in a low voice as he eyed a few chained prisoners. The attendant led them to a cell filled particularly with young girls, all of which dressed in rags and looked either horrified or distraught at their impending fate. The girls looked to the young prince; some seemed entranced by his cold gaze and handsome looks. Those in view of his scar quickly looked elsewhere.

"All of these lovely young women have particular skills in craftwork, cooking and erm…other fields if you catch my meaning," the attendant said in a vile tone. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man with a bit of disgust then gazed at the timid selection. All had dark hair and looked the same to him. The only variation he could see was eye color, pointing out that some of these girls were from either the Water Nation or the Earth Kingdom. He was not amused that not one was bound to the walls like some of the other captives meaning they would pose no challenge for him.

Iroh liked the idea and this place less and less. The girls were all so young. He was almost ashamed to be related to the man who allowed such treatment. Noting his nephew's silent disapproval of the group before him, he took the initiative to speak out. "Are there…any others?" he asked, hating that he would bother to look at any more.

"Of this age group no," the man said fiddling with the key ring in his hands. There was a sudden commotion not far from where they stood. Zuko looked up idly before a screech caught his ears and took his attention fully. "Not this again!" the man groaned. "If you'll excuse me."

"No, I think we'll accompany you," Zuko said and followed the hesitant attendant down the hall to a cell, door left wide open. He stood back as a man suddenly slammed into the bars, a gust of wind flying across his cheek that stung. Zuko cocked a brow as a girl's scream rang out and another man was tossed from the darkness and landed on the previous.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET GIRL!" a man roared. The sound of flesh striking flesh rang out followed by a slight cry then a sort of growl. Another man crashed into the bars with a few cuts across his face and chest, all fresh and bleeding.

"Interesting…" Zuko said and stepped into the cell, using a small flame in his hand to light his way. His uncle followed close behind with the attendant seeming a bit panicked.

"There is really nothing to see here," he said in a hasty voice. "Please let us go back to-" Zuko held up his flame-filled hand to silence him and advanced further until the light touched ragged clothes. He willed it to grow until the person before him was in fully illuminated. He seemed to smirk as his eyes rolled over long bound legs, full hips, narrow waist, well endowed chest, slender shoulders and neck, an elegant chin, full lips, a cute nose and piercing eyes of a color he could only associated with one person; the air bender Anng, but this was obviously not the Avatar. Silver eyes narrowed at him as he looked over her long, black hair then back into that hard gaze, he matching it with his own.

"Who is this girl?" he asked the attendant, still watching her closely.

"You really don't-"

"Who!" he said in a sterner voice.

The man squeaked a bit and scuttled behind General Iroh. "She refuses to tell her name to anyone. She is a very stubborn girl, she is, and her talent with air bending is quite obvious isn't it; the only female of her kind that we've ever heard of in a long while. It was quite odd how we came across her too. It was about five years ago to date. She had washed up on shore not far from here in garments nearly a hundred years old. At first we thought she was the Avatar but that was quickly disproved. She said another had been chosen."

"And you have been keeping her here for that long?" Iroh inquired, a bit interested in the girls past as she and his nephew stared at each other.

"No, she's had many masters but all have returned her after…difficulty with following orders."

"Oh come on Aramis," the girl laughed coldly. "Don't skimp on the details. I tried to kill my last three masters. See, we had completely different ideas of play." She laughed again and pulled at the chains on her arms.

"Is that so?" Zuko asked cocking a brow.

"It is, now run along and chose some pathetic whelp down the hall. I've never been some fire nation bastard's plaything and I'm sure as hell not starting with you." They narrowed eyes at one another. "You're not even a challenge." She inhaled deeply then blew out the flame in his hand.

Zuko grinned, even laughed a bit as the fire was given life once more and he turned to the attendant. "I'll take her."

"What?" he and Iroh said eyeing the young man.

"HA!" the girl laughed. "Oh this is rich!"

"I'll give you fifty thousand gold pieces for her," he said coolly.

"Oh! Big spender!" she said in a cocky tone. "That's twice as much as he had to pay just to take me back." She grinned and pulled at her chains violently. Zuko flinched a bit and that grin on the girls face winded. "I'll see you in a week by my guess, Aramis."

Aramis looked to General Iroh who gave him a look that was far too confusing then sighed. "Deal," he said in an exhausted tone then moved to place a collar and chain around the girl's neck then unbound her from the wall, the links of which were starting to give way from her struggles.

The girl massaged her wrists then began to pace around the cell. "I am going to miss this crummy place," she said dryly. "Do keep it warm while I'm gone." She laughed and stretched, feeling the leash move hands from Aramis' to Zuko's. "Give it a rest already," she said placing her hands on her hips.

Zuko familiarized himself with the weight of the chain then wrenched her forward, grasping the collar as she glared at him. "You belong to me now," he said in a low tone.

She caught her breath then shoved away from him. "You'd think that but there's just one problem," she said. Zuko watched her carefully. She swung one hand towards him, knocking him back with a powerful air blast. Now free of his grip she took hold of her leash. "I'm an air-bender! Next time be wise and bind my hands!" She dashed out of the cell and darted down the hall at an impossibly fast speed.

"STOP HER!" Aramis yelled. Zuko growled and hurried after her, gaining ground past the guards chasing after her. He narrowed his eyes on her then sent out a fire blast past her head. She stumbled, enough for him to advance on her. He reached out grasping a mass of her hair and pulled her back to him. She screamed then gasped as she was slammed into a wall.

Zuko placed his hands on either side of her, narrowing his eyes at her shocked ones. He leaned into her face and said in a low growl, "You belong to me now. The next time you try to run I will make you regret it." Her eyes flashed from fear to rage and she pushed him away from her but he shoved her back, pinning her hands over her head. "I have nothing against hurting you and I will not hesitate." Zuko pulled on her leash just as Iroh and the attendant caught up.

"I am sorry this happened," Aramis breathed and began to cuff the girl's hands behind her back.

"I can handle her from here." Zuko looked to his uncle who met his gaze with a bit of pity for the girl and followed him and his new slave out of the dungeon and into the late afternoon sun that hung over the fire nation village. "We'll be getting her new clothes before we pick up my weapons and return to the ship," he said addressing his uncle.

Iroh stopped by his nephew's side and offered a hand to him. "I will take care of the girl," he said in a hushed voice. Zuko eyed him for a moment then handed over the chain. "I will meet you at the docks." Zuko nodded, looking the girl then took his leave. Iroh turned towards the market center of this fire village until he neared a tailor.

"Old man," the girl spoke in a steady tone. Iroh looked back to her and watched as she walked beside him. "Why do you put up with such a brat?"

"I have my reasons for allowing my nephew to make his own decisions," he said and pushed open a door then let the girl enter before him. "He is a complicated one, yes, but troubled as well."

"Troubled enough to buy a slave?" she scoffed and looked around the room they were now in. It was filled with a variety of robes in different shades of red. "Blah, don't they ever sell anything orange?"

"I'm afraid not." Iroh turned to a seamstress. "Excuse me miss. I would like some assistance with finding this young woman some decent robes." The woman with knitting needles in the bun on her head eyed the girl then gave Iroh a disapproving look. "Oh no, it is not like that. She is my nephews."

"Yes, the old goat has respect for other human beings unlike that little stuck up bastard," the girl said with a grin on her face then approached the woman. "I say we find something in, oh, say a bohemian type, layered, and shows off my great legs." The woman smirked at the cockiness in her voice. She had dealt with the dressing of many slaves before but none had dared to speak out so freely as her.

"You must be the infamous air maiden that I've heard so much about," the woman said with a smirk.

"Guilty!" The girl then led into a back room looked back at Iroh and winked. The old man blinked a bit flustered then began to look around the shop, spotting a set of winter robes that he fancied.

Iroh and the slave girl returned a half hour later, he carrying a new garment and her leash, she decked out in red robes that flowed behind her. They neared the ship and the girl's eyes widened before narrowing on the prince as he stood before the entrance ramp. Her leash was handed back to Zuko who gave it a slight tug before leading the way to the deck of the ship. The young prince looked back at the girl then leaned in to whisper in a low voice to his uncle, "Who dressed her?"

A slight smile took to his old features. "A woman who hopes to see her again," he said then made towards their living quarters. Iroh did his best to ignore the comments the sailors sent towards Zuko and his slave girl who smiled brightly to all the men. The prince pulled harshly on her leash and led her up to his chambers, Iroh leaving to his own quarters. The girl stopped at the door and refused to step any further.

Zuko looked back at her, glaring. "Are you trying to make me angry?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Are you trying to get killed?" she asked staring him down. Zuko pulled her in harshly by her collar. The girl growled and moved her cuff-less hands around and grasped the chain pulling back.

Zuko's eyes widened then narrowed and he pulled harder causing her to fly forward. He caught her and slammed her against a wall where his broad swords would be displayed. "I don't even want to know how you managed to get free," he said in a low growl.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to tell you!" she hissed. She pushed against his chest and he shoved her back grabbing her wrists and slamming them to either side of her head. Her silver eyes widened at the fierce look in his eyes as her heavier robe fell off her form revealing a red, chest wrap-shall combination and a layered skirt in different shades of red that indeed showed off her lovely legs by the high slit that ran up to the band around her hips.

Zuko did not take notice to this as his eyes continued to bore into hers. "I am not about to have my authority challenged by the likes of you," he said in a growl.

"Then you should have bought some other girl!" He heated her wrists and she let out a cry of pain but still held his gaze. "I am not afraid of you!"

"Good," he said taking a shockingly calm tone. He released one wrist, the burns of his hand around it, and removed the chain from her collar and let it fall at her feet. She tensed at the sudden gentleness of his touch. Her eyes shifted in a panic and she shoved him away from her and made towards the door. "I said no more running!" Zuko said in a low tone and grasped her arm wrenching her back to him then pushed her towards his bed. He did not intend to bed her, he simply wanted to make her mad, see just how much fight was really in this girl then break it. He watched her fall back and her expression changed quickly. The second she touched down, she swung a leg around and tripped up Zuko. He was amazed at the strength she possessed as he fell backwards then bounded to his feet. He felt the air shift in the room and jerked quickly to the side, a slight cut appearing on his right cheek. He was more stunned now, an air-bender taking the offensive. He was intrigued to say the least. She came at him quickly with another blast of sharp air that struck him in his gut and pushed him back towards the door. She leapt at him with every intention to kick his jaw sideways but he caught her foot, taking a brief moment to look over her exposed leg before shoving her into the wall by the bed. She let out a slight groan then rolled off the bed. Zuko cocked a brow, some how he was not convinced that she was down for the count. He stepped forward then jumped back as she sprang up pulling the bed sheet with her and raced around him entangling him in it, blinding him then raced out of the door. Zuko, in a rage, burned his way out of his sheet and raced after her as she made to the deck. She halted abruptly in the center and seemed to be staring dumbfounded at the wide-open sea. Zuko slowed his pace and watched as she swayed on the spot then fell back. He raced forward and caught her. She felt limp and light in his arms. He observed the pale look in her face and calm breathing. "She fainted…" he said in an awed tone then looked out to the sea.

General Iroh sighed looking over the slumbering figure of the young slave girl that now lay in a small bed placed in Zuko's chambers. Her leash and a shackle around her left leg bound her to the wall. He touched a damp, warm cloth to her forehead and she shot up, a gust nearly extinguishing all the torches in the room before she looked to him then calmed. "It's just you…" she said breathless and laid back rubbing her head. "What happened?" She pulled both legs towards her and noted the weight of the chained one. "Damn it…"

"You fainted," he said in a weary tone. "From what I understand you and my nephew were fighting. I hope that it was not an injury from him that caused you to."

"Phft!" She seemed to laugh a bit. "It'll take more than that bag of hot air to bring me down."

Iroh held a bit of concern in his eyes as he looked to her. "Then what was it?" Her gaze dropped and he narrowed his eyes. "He did, didn't he?"

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't him. It was something that happened to me a long time ago."

"I would like to hear this tale." He leaned his back against the bed. "I would like to learn much about your past. You must be aware that besides the Avatar you are the only air-bender left. This in itself is impossible as they were whipped out far beyond your creation."

She sighed. "I will tell you for the sake of having someone to finally listen but you must tell me of the boy's scar afterwards." Iroh nodded. She did her best to relax despite her restraints and let her eyes fix on a spot in the room. "A long, long time ago I lived in an air village with my mother. My father and mother were forbidden lovers. You see, while my mother was pure blood of the Air Nation my father was a great fire bender of the Fire Nation army." Iroh stirred but did not say anything. "He would visit us when ever possible and we were a happy family then one day my father came to us and said that we were not safe in our village. He was told of the coming war and was worried. The night we left on a barding ship to live in hiding within the fire capital a great storm ensued. We were in the middle of the sea when…I fell overboard and drowned. My soul was offered up to the water spirit who told me of how my life was a twisted joke to the fates. I was to live forever in a cycle of tragedy for love. I was destined to fall in love and die before it could be fulfilled, but since I died before meeting my true love that night I broke the cycle. The spirit gave me an option; be reincarnated then and live forever with the curse or serve him for a hundred years to break it. I chose a hundred years of perpetual angst, guiding the souls of the drowned to peace. It felt like but a moment to me. When my time of service was up he said he had grown fond of me and promised that if I could not find my true love within ten years that I could return and wait for him to come to me."

"This is a very interesting tale," Iroh said and turned to gaze at her. Her silver eyes were brimming with tears. "You're fear of the sea comes from a childhood horror or maybe you do not want to have to wait anymore."

She continued to stare forward as her voice stayed calm. "It was very, very cold and I do not wish to see the faces of dead children's souls anymore." A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked to Iroh, not at all shocked by his stare. "So tell me, what happened to the fire prince?"

Iroh sighed and rose to his feet. "About three years ago he spoke out against a general. Since he voiced his disapproval of a certain plan and it was not his room to speak he was punished severely." They looked at one another with the understanding that the rest would go unsaid. As Iroh began to leave, he stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Get some rest young one," he said in a soft voice. "Tomorrow you will dine with us."

She nodded then seemed to hesitate about something. "Jaherah!" she called out to him. He stopped and looked back at him. "My name is Jaherah…" She looked up at him. "If you tell the hot head anything about what was just said, don't tell him my name." Iroh was about to question the reasons for this but decided to simply nod and closed the door as he left. Jaherah sighed as she curled up beneath the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours had passed before Zuko returned to his chambers after speaking with his uncle. The tale he was retold was interesting and even believable considering the Avatar and his young appearance. There were things he wanted to know about the nameless girl. He looked over the sleeping maiden, her face peaceful and full of color, unlike when she had fainted. Zuko could not help but admit that she was beautiful. He sighed and moved to change into a pair of sleeping slacks behind a divider then climbed into bed and dreamt of a gypsy dancer playing with fire.

The following morning at breakfast Zuko eyed Jaherah as she stared at her plate of broiled fish. "You should eat," he said in a calm but stern voice.

"I can't," she said in a cold tone and pushed her dish away.

"Why not?" he asked in a sterner tone.

"I'm a vegetarian." She gave him a cold look, as cold as her voice. Zuko sighed rolling his eyes and looked to his uncle for help.

"I will have the cook bring something up for you later," Iroh said in an apologetic voice. He had forgotten that most air-benders did not eat meat. The girl gave a slight nod and drank from her cup. She ate a few of the steamed vegetables then waited in silence for Zuko and Iroh to finish their meal while they conversed idly. The prince then dismissed himself and raised calling for her to follow him. As they were now sea bound there was no need to drag her along on a leash though she still proved difficult.

Zuko fell forward from an air blast to his head and shot up glaring at Jaherah. "I thought we finished this?" he snapped.

"In your dreams hot head!" she said and sent several gust his way. He did his best to dodge them in the hall then took the offensive with a few attacks of his own. The two fought for what seemed like forever in the hall drawing a crowd of the crewmembers and General Iroh that watched from the not too safe doorways. They rooted and made bets, those hoping Jaherah to win were disappointed as she was pinned to the ground on her stomach and forced to submit. Zuko grasped one of her wrist and applied quite a bit of heat to it. She cried out, trying her hardest to break free. "Behave yourself and this will not happen again!" he hissed then released her, gathering himself up and looked to a near by soldier. "Take her to my room. I'm tired of looking at her." He then marched down the hall pointing to three others. "You three up on deck now, I need some sparing practice." The men looked between one another then to the slave girl as she was carried off. How much energy could he possibly have if he had just gone a row with her and still want to fight?

Iroh watched as Jaherah was bound to the wall then stepped aside as the soldier left. He looked back at her and met her hard gaze. "Why do you fight him so?" he asked, folding his arms into his robes.

She smirked and looked through the small window out at the blue sky. "To show him that I will not break," she said and spoke nothing more. She ate alone in her bed then was given the opportunity to bathe.

Zuko grinned as he stepped into the steamy bathing room. He had beaten all three of his sparring partners without much difficulty. He looked up and saw Jaherah. She was startled when she noticed him and made to slap him. "LETCHER!" she screamed and his caught her hand firmly. He arched a brow as she wrenched away and tried to cover herself with the remainder of her clothes. By the looks of her hair she was done bathing and was about to leave.

He turned his back to her and heard as she hastily dressed then began to leave. "Get back here," he said in a hard voice and she froze then glared back at him. She approached him, mumbling under her breath.

"Yes, oh fiery one?" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zuko removed the towel from around his neck and sat on the edge of the bath. "Wash my back." Jaherah laughed. "I could always throw you over board." He felt her move to kneel behind him. She picked up a soapy sponge and touched it to his back cleaning it in silence as she eyed the many scars across it. Once done with her task he dismissed her and told her to fix the shirt she had torn the previous night. She rolled her eyes but did what he commanded of her. A soldier fetched a sewing kit for her and she sat in stoic silence as she mended his shirt. When Zuko returned from his bath, hair left out of its usual ponytail, she was finished and had done a fine job. She presented the shirt to him, eyeing his still gleaming bare chest then went to her bed.

Zuko tossed the shirt into a cupboard then lay on his stomach on his bed. "Come here," he said as he rested his chin on his folded arms.

"What now?" she growled looking back at him. He gave her a stern look and she made to stand over him. "Yes oh great one?" she asked in the same tone from earlier.

"A massage." He heard her groan. He glared at her then she complied. He smiled and laid his head down once more. The event to follow startled him. He felt her climb onto the bed and straddle his middle. He was about to voice his want of her removal when she skillfully began to work his shoulders. He let out a sigh as he relaxed more. Jaherah was quite the expert either from experience or from pure talent. His eyes closed as she massaged around his spine. He paid close attention to her rhythm and when he noticed it break for a moment his eyes snapped open. He shot up knocking Jaherah back and wrestled with her until he held her over his knee and a needle in his hand. "You little bitch." He stuck the needle somewhere safe then took hold of both her hands in one of his and paddled her rear with the other. She kicked and screamed in pain. He then picked her up, tossed her on her bed and chained her. "Next time you try to pull a little stunt like that you'll get more than just a well deserved spanking!" he said pointing a finger at her then left knowing full well he hurt her pride more than her butt.

The next afternoon their little fights were beginning to become routine. Zuko unchained Jaherah to have her sit with him and his uncle for tea when she tackled him to the floor. They wrestled around on the floor with Jaherah being pinned more than she had hopped. Within five minuets, their bodies seemed a tangled mess. Zuko was caught in her robes and Jaherah's hair was thrown about her face. While struggling to pin her, Zuko's knee slipped between her legs and she let out a short, as it was sudden, moan when finally restrained. A deep blush took quickly to her cheeks as she stared up at him with, for the first time, timid eyes. Zuko was stunned and trying to hide the color creeping to his own face. He quickly untangled himself from her and looked away pointing to her bed. "Bed, now!" She did as she was told, watching as he left the room. He straightened up his clothes as he stepped into the tearoom and began pacing around. "You were right," he said to Iroh. "I shouldn't fight with her." His uncle watched as he circled around like a disturbed tiger and was about to question what had happened but was interrupted. "I think I'll go train for the rest of the day." He gave a sharp nod then left. Iroh, curious and concerned for Jaherah went to check in on her. She seemed just as uneasy as his nephew did if not more. He gave her a bit of sewing to do to keep her mind occupied then went to join the crew on deck.

Zuko trained long into the evening, running through five sparing partners in short of ten minuets then spending the rest of his time mastering his bending. He pushed himself further than ever until all of his muscles were sore then retired to a long soothing bath. As he stepped into his room he heard scrambling coming from Jaherah's bed. He looked in that direction seeing her pressed against the wall by her bed, sheet thrown over her legs and a deep blush on her cheeks. He arched a brow, shook his head, and went to bed, willing the lights dimmer. He lay on his back staring blankly at the ceiling when he heard the chains shifting.

"Um…" Jaherah squeaked. Zuko brightened the room and looked to her. She held the chains for her neck and leg in her hands up to him. He let out a slight sigh, rolled out of bed, and approached her. He took the chain for her leg first and when it was secure, he moved to her neck. He eyed the collar around her neck, noting the bruises beneath it. His eyes softened and he removed it, throwing it aside and touched a hand to her neck. She tensed as he began to massage the area. His eyes wandered down to her chest then shot back up as he released her.

"Turn around," he said in a low voice. She complied. He eyed the scars across her back and almost empathized with her for going through such abuse. He began to massage her back concentrating around her spine as he scrutinized every scar. "Who could do such a thing?" She did not respond and something inside him did not want her to. She simply pulled away from him and turned to face him. Zuko looked over her body once more. She wore less of her robes and he could clearly see her taunt nipples through her thin chest wrap. He shot his eyes up to hers. They seemed a bit hazed over as a blush appeared on her cheeks. A soft smile touched her full lips. He reached out, rolling a thumb over them and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers. He expected her to retract, resist in anyway but she did not. She returned the kiss as her arms slipped over his shoulders. She leaned back pulling him on top of her and he broke their kiss to look into her eyes once more. He searched her eyes then sighed and left the bed. "Go to sleep," he said in a weary tone and took his own advice.

Long into the late hours of the night, Zuko woke, shooting up to be staring into a pair of silver eyes. He gave a bit of a sigh. "Why are you still awake?" he asked Jaherah. The girl smiled and leaned into him. He moved away narrowing his eyes at her. "Go to bed." She shook her head and moved closer to him, straddling him. He grabbed her arm, threw her face down on the bed, and took his hand to her rear. She kicked and screamed like before and when he stopped, he pointed towards her bed. "Go, now!" he said in a low growl.

She looked up at him, glaring with tears in her eyes. "Make up your damn mind!" she hissed then hopped out of his bed.

Zuko growled, crawled out of bed, turned her and threw her against a wall. "Is this what you want!" he roared staring into her lit eyes. A gust circled around them for a moment. Her eyes grew as fierce as his did then his suddenly began to soften as he pressed against her body. "Is this really what you want?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded slowly. He looked her over for a moment then slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her lips softly then went to kiss her neck. "I want to know your name," he whispered into her ear.

As he pulled her towards his bed, she hesitated before answering with, "Jaherah." He smiled and continued to kiss her neck, trailing down to her collarbone.

Iroh paced around the halls of the ship before his nephew's room. The General had come to a decision the previous night; he would finally put his foot down. Jaherah or any other person for that matter did not deserve to be kept as a slave and treated so roughly. He nodded with his thoughts in order and pushed the door open. "Zuko…" his voice trailed at the scene displayed before him. There above the sheets on Zuko's bed sat his nephew, back against the wall by his bed his arms wrapped lovingly around the sleeping form of Jaherah. Both were fully clothed and oddly peaceful looking. Iroh quickly shut the door, his eyes darting around the floor. Things were suddenly complicated.

At breakfast, Zuko, Iroh and Jaherah ate in silence, the girl serving tea without question, eyes hardly meeting the prince's eyes. Iroh cleared his throat to speak, turning to Jaherah. "Would you be kind enough to return to Zuko's quarters?" he asked calmly. "I would like a word with my nephew." Iroh was pleased to see her return to her usual defiant demeanor as she rolled her eyes, making quick to kick Zuko before she left.

Zuko glared at her back when his uncle called his attention to him. He, taking a suddenly serious face, lifted up his tea and stared over the steamy surface. "I already know what this is about," he said in a low tone then took a sip of his brew. Iroh was about to speak when Zuko continued. "Nothing happened between us, if that is what your real concern is. I restrained myself and the girl." He near slipped up with saying her name less his uncle sense his true feelings for Jaherah.

Iroh sighed and looked to his nephew who he saw more like a son than anything else. "Zuko, I do not agree with you keeping this girl as a slave any longer," he said gaining a bit of height though he remained sitting. "Nor will I allow it." He watched Zuko closely then continued. "When we reach the next port, you will set her free."

"I can't do that," he said with a blank expression as he lifted his cup once more. "I'm sure you remember what she told you about her past." He smirked somewhat. Jaherah had retold him the tale in great detail the previous night after things between then cooled off. "Quite the story but one thing can be certain. She's an orphan completely alone in the world." He looked to his uncle with emotionless eyes. "She's better off in my care then left alone to fend for herself in a world too different from the one she left. Besides, if we do leave her, she'll only end up taken in as a slave again."

Iroh sighed, his eyes dropping to his cooling tea. His nephew had thought this through to several fine points except one. "We are still in pursuit of the Avatar. The girl's presence could jeopardize that."

"Trust me when I say that there will be no problems there." Zuko was slowly loosing his patience with the conversation.

"You cannot be certain of that!"

"Why are you trying to get rid of her?" Zuko snapped as he glared at his uncle. Iroh smiled, his assumptions proven true. Zuko too realized this and looked away.

"You have strong feelings for her don't you?" he asked in a calm tone. His nephew remained silent. "You must make yourself aware that her feelings are just as strong but of hate, not just for you but our entire race, despite the fact that she is half."

It was Zuko's turn to sigh. He looked to his uncle then into the candle placed on the table. "She doesn't hate me. She told me so herself." He stared deeply into the flame as he mused. "She fights constantly because it is what's familiar to her. The moment I showed a bit of kindness she grew suspicious of me and snapped at me ten times as fierce as before." He closed his eyes and the fire died with his shutting lids. "It hurt on so many levels. I don't know why I feel this way about her even after she's rejected me the way she has." A rueful smile graced his lips as he opened his eyes to breathe life to the candle. "I guess it's what I deserve after treating her the way I did." Iroh was amazed at the level of maturity his nephew handle the situation. He admits to falling pray to the dangers of love at his age and coming out with his heart nearly broken in two. Zuko would no doubt; befall the same fate. "You must think me a fool to fall so fast and so hard for an air maiden," he said in a laugh.

Iroh shook his head slowly and looked to his nephew with now weary eyes. "No, I do not for you are not the only one who has strayed down this path, but I am afraid to tell you that you might be the first to walk it alone."

"And I think you are wrong uncle."

"Zuko, please listen to reason. This is a war ship. In the end, you know that you cannot protect her as long as she remains aboard. You must let her go for her own safety."

"And if I do this where should I leave her?" he said rising to his feet. "She can't find refuge within any of our cities and all of her people are dead because of us. Hiding her in the other nations will do her no good as well. There is no telling when the northern water tribe and earth kingdom's walls will give way to our forces." He folded his arms as he stared out the small, high window. "I feel that if she is kept close to me then she will be safe, safer than anywhere else in the world."

"Nephew, she cannot stay with us. Not if things remain as they are. If you succeed in capturing the Avatar, she will see you as an enemy to her people and try to free him. And what of your father? The moment he discovers that she too is an air bender he will have her in chains once more."

"Then I will have her suppress her powers."

"She may be willing to do that but she will not hold her tongue." Iroh rose to stand beside Zuko. "She is very proud of her heritage and speaks her mind as often as she likes. This, as you know, is dangerous around your father. She will expose herself and you may never see her again."

Zuko's gaze hardened then weakened at the inevitable truth. He would have to leave her. He sighed, admitting defeat and looked to the floor by his feet. "Where might she be most secure?" he asked in a low tone. Iroh smiled weakly though he knew his nephew's heart was slowly breaking. He explained that the Earth Nation was the best suit, the great earth kingdom to be precise. They would arrive close to there and sneak into the kingdom in disguise and have her taken into the castle, hopefully to be found out by the mad king Bumi, who would hopefully listen to her story. There she would be safe for how ever long before Zuko would return for her.

Zuko hated this plan. He hardly questioned his uncle's wisdom but the thought of her leaving was breaking him and he hated that feeling. He felt as it a part of his was about to be ripped away from him. Iroh was right on so many levels. At least in the Earth Kingdom she would have a chance. For how long, he did not want to dwell on such thoughts. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped into his room throwing the heavy door shut. Jaherah jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. She watched as he paced around the room like an enraged tiger then struck at a wall leaving a burn mark as well as a dent in it. He turned to Jaherah, his eyes blazing as he stared not at her but the chains on the wall. She gasped and pressed her back against the wall as he marched forward. Her grasped both chains and with two quick jerks and a sharp growl ripped them from the all at the same time then flung then across the room, the chains two hot coils that began to cool. She was shaken by his rage but continued to watch him carefully. Calling for help would do no good here and only set him off more.

He thrashed blindly then grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He sat still for a moment then slammed his fists into the floor leaving two depressions. He was shaking and he couldn't control it, he didn't want to. If he had the means he would let the world know his pain and have them suffer with him. He would melt through the very floor he glared at if he had to.

Jaherah was beginning to succumb to the heat of the room, breathing quite hard. A small sphere of air formed around her and her mind began to clear as she looked at his back, seeing him shake. It was disturbing. What could have done this to him? She answered her own question soon enough and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes softened and she sighed. She need for him to calm down so that she could reach him but the room was far too hot for her to move any further. She thought deeply to her past to her non-existence as the spirit guide. She remembered the song she used to sing to the troubled souls of dead children; a sorrowful but calming song that her voice could only replicate. She inhaled a bit and began to sing this song, the melody eerie as the sound of her voice in the whirling wind. She sounded distant though she was so close and felt that way like before her re-creation. Zuko looked up at the sound and blinked slowly then looked behind him. His eyes widened. It was the sight of a goddess; her robes flowed calmly with the wind as her hair danced around her. Her eyes were half opened and she seemed in a state of deep meditation as she sang this cryptic lullaby. The expression on her face was tranquil yet saddened. At this point he no longer wanted to see her in such deep sorrow ever again. He rose as the room began to cool and approached her. She watched him carefully as the winds began to fade but she continued to sing. He pulled her to the edge of her bed and sat on the floor with his head resting against her knees, arms resting on either side of her. The song would slowly end and she looked down at him, smiling weakly. He was still shaking but he seemed to be calming now. Jaherah placed her hands beneath his chin and lifted his gaze to hers. His eyes were red and cheeks stained with tears. He could tell she had cried as well, not through her eyes but in her song. He didn't need to have it signified by tears.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her as he sat on his knees, his face buried against his stomach. Her arms slipped around him and he sighed and kissed at the smooth surface of her flat stomach then looked up at her. She smiled and he returned it for a short while. Her hand would glide across his scared cheek and he shivered a bit, almost moving from her touch. He hugged her once more then rose to his feet pulling her up with him. He held her close to him as he stared into her eyes. He searched then and found only feelings that puzzled him, feelings for him. He hugged her once more and whispered into her ear. "Why do I feel like your eyes are trying to tell me something?" he asked in a low voice, so calm it seemed to belong to someone else.

She smiled a little. "Because they are," she said and nuzzled against him.

"What is it?"

"You're the one I'm destined to be with."

"…Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of all that I can see and the fact that I am myself around you. I haven't been so at ease in years. The pain of my past is gone in your presence."

He smiled. "I feel the same way but you're so beautiful. I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone with a hideous scar on their face." He looked away form her but she pulled his gaze back. She smiled staring into his eyes then kissed him deeply. He held her lips there then spoke the kiss and searched her eyes again, smiling that nothing had changed. "I love you."

"I know," she giggled and kissed him once more. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to his bed, sitting down with her in his lap as he kissed at her neck and collarbone. His free hand roamed across her body, tracing over every curve. He pulled her chest wrap down and looked up to gage her reaction. She was blushing as she chewed at her bottom lip. She inhaled deeply then smiled coyly at him. Reaching behind herself she untied the wrap and tossed it aside then sat up more in his lap and kissed him.

Zuko increased the passion of their kiss, not wanting his lips to part from hers. His arms slipped around her and he laid her on the bed, his body across hers. He broke the kiss and began to kiss feverishly down her neck and across her shoulder. He heard her soft giggle and smiled, taking both her hands into his and stared into those silver eyes as she smiled right back. He leaned in with his eyes half lidded and spoke softly, "I love you."

She touched her nose to his then whispered, "I know."

Later that evening they lay in one another's arms breathless and weak. Zuko looked to Jaherah. Her eyes were shut and there was a blissful yet subtle smile across her lips. He pushed a few strands of hair from her face and stroked her cheek. She stirred then opened her eyes and smiled more before shutting them again. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead sighing. "I hate to ruin this perfect moment but there's something I have to tell you," he said in a calm tone.

"It's about me being here isn't it?" she asked looking up at him.

"How…did you know?"

"I just had a feeling." She smiled ruefully. "I knew something like this was bound to happen, it was just a matter of time." A tear welled up in her eye then fell and Zuko wiped it away.

"Please don't cry," he whispered and hugged her close. "It's for your own protection. It's…a war ship isn't the place for a civilian, especially you."

"I can take care of myself just fine!" she said shooting up and looking to him.

"I know but you have to listen to reason." He touched a hand to her face, staring into those eyes that held no lie to them. "There's only so much one person can do. I don't know what I'd do if anyone ever hurt you."

She seethed a bit and looked away. "Did you ever think that this, you leaving me would hurt me?" she asked curling her hands into fists. "What if something happens? What if…what if you die?"

Zuko hooked a finger under her chin and turned her gaze to his. "I promise you I will not die." He took her hands into his and kissed them both. "I swear that I will come back for you. Nothing will stop me from being with you. Not this war, not my father not"

"The Avatar?" she asked in a hurt tone. Zuko retracted a bit but held her gaze. "I understand that you want to capture him but please reconsider or…at least don't kill him. For my sake."

He sighed then nodded and kissed her hands once more. "I swear to you that I won't." He pulled her close to him and she curled up in his arms. "Get some sleep now. Tomorrow night we'll arrive near and earth port. Uncle and I will escort you to the Earth Kingdom where you'll remain until I come for you. It'll be a long journey."

"The longer I get to spend with you the better," she whispered; a smile on her lips that seemed contagious as one touched his. "I assume I'll be getting new robes." He nodded and hugged her. "I am not a fan of green."

"You'd look perfect in anything," he purred into her ear, kissing at her neck.

"You mean nothing."

"That too."

The next morning the young couple rose refreshed in spirit but sore in body. They seemed far too reluctant to even leave one another's arms much less the bed but finally dressed and made to breakfast. Zuko walked ahead of Jaherah in the hall but hid nothing before his uncle as they sat close to one another. Jaherah would lean on him as she idly ate fruit, paying full attention to the discussion Zuko and the general held of their journey. At sunset they trio ventured into the Earth village acquiring Earth nation robes then made towards the great city. Zuko was happy at how free Jaherah felt on land. She jumped around like a nymph from tree to tree, twirling and singing happily. He would not restrain her and neither would his uncle. They saw the girl in her true element of freedom. Zuko would join in at one point, chasing her around trees and bushes, over rocks and through tall grass.

Their play lengthened the journey but none complained. Iroh would keep the path and call out to Zuko, careful not to speak his name. He watched as they danced together, Zuko carrying Jaherah on his back for a time. At one point they raced ahead and he discovered them sitting in on the path, hands lit with the glow of fireflies they caught then released. When the walls of the great Earth Kingdom came into view he knew that this time of bliss would come to an end. They behaved as he expected them to; quiet and mature but not lacking the love they held for one another. Their final embrace was painful to watch but their departure was worse. They turned their backs to one another and walked on never looking back for fear that if they did the other would be struck down before their eyes.

Zuko fought back the tears trying to form in his eyes as he held his head high, staring forward at nothing. Walking not felt like every bit of his concentration depended on it. He felt his heart crumbing and his fears finally caught up to him. He wanted to run back to her, betray the promise he made that she would be safe but held strong. He bit his lower lip, shutting his eyes. "Uncle…" he whispered, gulping hard.

"You will see her again Zuko, I know you will."

* * *

Yay. Read and Review please 


	2. Chapter 2

The ownershp dispute of any characters and blah blah blah are obvious. You guys asked, some begged and I think a few actually threaten to do violent things just to get me to continue this story so here you go. Actually read it before you start complaining.

* * *

The sky is so vast and teasing from inside these confining walls. Birds fly by, so free and remind me of her. The wind blows and I think of her soft touch and at night, when the fires have all died, the darkness makes me think of her hair. I can never envision her eyes for another shares their hue and her voice has long since left my heart. It hurts knowing that it is gone but her song is stuck in my mind. Every ounce of my soul wants to believe that she is still alive and out there but I am not too sure. My father's tyranny knows no bounds and the city that I had hopped for her to find refuge in was now part of his shadow. I tried to move on, I so wanted to know what it meant to love and love in return again but I cannot allow them to know who I really am. Song; so sweet; was injured by my people, and Jin would never accept my blood however many times I renounce it. There is no love for me; my life is empty with out her.

"Nephew," Iroh called out to Zuko who sat perched on the balcony of their new apartment, staring at the sky. "Come inside. I need you to help me pick out the dishes for our new tea house." The former prince sighed; eyes hung low; but did not move from his spot. He had taken to looking towards the sky any chance he could. For what? Possibly false hope that she would come to him or that something would lead him to her.

Iroh rose from his seat and approached his nephew. "Zuko?" He followed his gaze to the stars then frowned. "Zu"

"It still hurts," Zuko said, not turning to look at his uncle. "It's been so long since I left her and even after knowing what I know about Omashu, I still live in denial. My heart doesn't ache like it did the last time I saw her, it's worse. I'm beginning to forget her, if she spoke right behind me I would never know, if someone showed me a portrait of her, I wouldn't know who I was staring at. Why is she slipping from my mind? I think of her constantly and yet each memory gets fainter and starts to blur. I'm beginning to doubt that she ever existed and that she was merely a figment of my mind as it begins to crumble like my heart. I so wanted to move on but the truth always puts me in my place."

Iroh's face began to show its age as he listened to his nephew's anguish. In so little time, he had lost everything that was dear to him, his pride, his country, and his love. The dragon of the west bowed his head. "What truth is that?" he asked.

Zuko smirked and looked down. "That I have nothing to offer these beautiful young women; that because I am a firebender they will never accept me; or is it because of this disfiguring scar? No, the truth that binds me is that regardless of whether she was real or not, I still miss her and please don't ask the obvious question. I want her name to be the last thing I forget." He then dropped down from the railing and walked inside. "I'm tired. I'll help you in the morning."

"Brother wake up!" Azula snapped. Zuko blinked realizing he was standing by the Earth King's throne of which his sister had made herself at home in. The small unit of the Dai Li had already dispersed with their orders. "You've been drifting off a lot lately. Day dreaming about home already?" she asked with a smirk.

He made himself look a little more dignified but his tone would betray him. "No it's nothing…" he spoke with a hint of longing.

"Zuzu, I would expect by now that after I've helped you so much you'd feel you can confide in me." The look on his face seemed close to twisted revulsion. "Come on dear brother. I gave you your life back, father is waiting for your return as we speak and all I ask is that you tell me what has you so distracted."

His gold eyes dropped to the floor before he sighed then raised his gaze. "It's a…girl," he said almost regretting it already. Azula made a slight snort but stifled herself. "But there's no point in thinking about her anymore. The chances of us being together are slim to none. She might even be dead." And with that in mind he wished the same of himself. He'd gone against his better judgment; turned his back on his uncle, the only member of his family to care for him; and worst of all, he betrayed his promise to her, for all he knew the avatar was dead and there was just as much blood on his hands as Azula's.

Azula stared across the large throne room with a keen concentration. "Perhaps I can help you with your little love sickness."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Like there is anything you can do at this point that wouldn't make things worse," he said with a bit of bite to his tone.

"But there is, well more so the Dai Li than me."

"I want nothing to do with those henchmen of yours."

"Just hear me out big brother; I'm sure you'll consider the offer." She rose then began to lead him down a corridor.

"What could you possibly tell me to make me consider the Dai Li's assistance?"

Resting one hand on his shoulder, she leaned in to whisper to him. "They can make you forget." His eyes shot open, heart skipping a beat. "That's right. You could forget everything about her to make your transition back to your old life perfect."

"Everything…" The word seemed to echo in his head for some time before the full meaning of the word hit him. "No! Not everything." Azula arched a brow as her brother stepped away from him. "Just the feelings I had for her." He was doing just fine forgetting her on his own, her face, the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin. He didn't need much help there, but to cease the sickening pain he felt being so far away from her was something of which he did.

"Why just feelings? Why not her whole existence? If this girl is causing you so much distress why not erase her completely from your memory?!" she hissed becoming quite heated. An apparent plan was already being thwarted by her brother's stubbornness.

Thinking fast to cover his tracks somewhat, he smirked, raising his head. "She might come of use one day," he said coldly as he walked further down the dark halls. The look in his eyes was almost sinister but his heart was taking yet another blow. Feeling that, in the coming months, he would greatly regret those words.

Silver eyes shot open, as her heart pounded in her ears and she breathed as if for the first time. Jaherah quickly shot up, looking into a dieing fire. Around the small camp lay five other bodies and the nearest stirred. A young man a little older than Zuko with long brown hair and sharp green eyes, sat up close to her, worried. "Jaherah, what's wrong?!" he asked in a hushed voice so as not to wake the others.

"I had a vision," she gasped, resting a hand on her chest. "Something that has already passed. Something terrible has happened to someone."

"To who, the king?" he asked in shock.

"To my brother." She inhaled then calmed, the fire growing a little.

"Then we must find him. He'll need our help."

"No." She gulped hard on the word as if it pained her to say it. "We were given a mission by Bumi and we must complete it. Even if he's been left for dead we must move forward. There's no possible way we would find him in time. He could be anywhere."

He sighed and sat beside her, staring into the fire. "You're right. We have to stop thinking that he's the last hope this world has. It's the reason Bumi created us, to be a plan B."

"To keep the fight going and to keep hope alive." Her eyes began to haze as she sat mesmerized by the fire.

In what seemed a blink of an eye to her, the nomad had been transformed into a killing machine for the sake of the world. She, along with her bending companions Ren; seventeen; of Omashu, Kai; thirteen; of the northern water tribe, Kinta; ten; of an earth province near Kyoshi island, and Sun-Lei and Jun-Lei; nine year old twins; the daughters of a fire general turned traitor; have traveled through many of the nations, freeing those that were being oppressed and struggling to gain a better resistance to the Fire Lord's tyranny. Their black attire and almost eerie air of their presence has dubbed them a nickname. They are simply called The Jaded.

Ren rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest, we both should. We've got a lot of walking to do in the morning." She smiled, nodded and laid back, trying her best to sleep. Bumi had not lied. The closer they moved to the fire nation, the harder it became to move freely.

"There are so many perils awaiting us my friend," she spoke in a somber tone.

"Another prediction?" Ren asked, throwing a bit of dried grass into the fire.

"Just a feeling."

She smiled and sung a song so sweet it would tame even the most savage of beasts. The body of a goddess draped in white gold and the face…unseen; shadowed from the bridge of her nose up. No eyes to bore into his own, to speak to him volumes what the voice could not. "Who are you?" Zuko asked, chasing after her as she danced. "Answer me." She stopped and tilted her head, that smile still held on those lips. "Who are you?" The song stopped and as she opened her mouth to speak, her clothes turned black and the smile was gone. She clutched at her throat as a fire swirled around her. "No." Zuko rushed forward but as he neared, the fire thrived. "NO!"

* * *

Okay now I know you guys have alot of questions, most of them are probably stupid like "Does it end here?" "Why is it so short?" "What took you so long?" and my favorite "Have you lost your fucking mind?" I can answer the last one safely.

Yes.

As for the others, no.

The reason I cut it off so soon was because it was the only break I saw in my writing.

What took me so long was alot of things: I have a job with long hours. Since I'm not a morning person I work throught out most of the day and night and I usually work when Avatar airs so the only time I get to watch the show is when I get home and find episodes online. that and the writer's block I ran into was like the Great Wall of China.

Any questions? Comments? Concern? Well save them for later. I'm gonig to bed now.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT **I flubbed on a key cultural detail that I should have remembered from the start. White, not black, is the color of mourning in most Asian cultures. As a result a little bit in the chapter had to be changed. While it doesn't entirely fit, it's way better than being so obviously WRONG!!! My apologies and I'm begining to wonder why no one pointed this out to me.

* * *

Zuko shot up, drenched in sweat. What peace there was in his room had been broken by his haggard breaths. He sighed resting both hands on his face. "Just a nightmare…" he said and his voice cracked. Falling back, he stared at the roof of his canopy bed. It had happened again. Dreams of a girl with a face he could not see, a song that would not leave him and a speaking voice he could not hear. "Do I know you…why do I know you?" He shut his eyes and groaned. "Why do I care?!"

The next morning Zuko rose like always. Greeted by servants, bathed, dressed and ate. He was not just being treated as a prince but as a hero; the man who killed the avatar. Such a farce his sister had constructed all to save her own neck from the truth should their father find out. That was all behind him for now. With that assassin on the avatar's trail, it was only a matter of time before he met his end.

A few handmaidens smiled and bowed as Zuko passed. "Good morning your highness," they giggled.

A smirk touched to his face. "Morning."

"Off to see Miss Mai?" one asked in a sad tone.

"Yes I am."

"She is so lucky," another sighed.

"I don't know, sometimes it feels like I'm the lucky one," he said with a smile then waved to them as he left. He heard them swoon and smiled to himself. The servants outside once again insisted that he not walk anywhere outside the palace but this time he refused. Mai's house was not that far after all. He was greeted at her door and led to wait in the usual sitting room for Mai to arrive. It seemed he had the perfect life, his father loved him, his girlfriend adored him in her own apathetic way and, most of all, he was home. How could his life possibly get any better?

During his wait, his mind dwelled on this thought more and slowly drifted to memories of his mother, especially her smile. 'That smile…' He closed his eyes and thought back to his dream. "Could it have been her?" he asked aloud.

"Could it have been who?" Mai asked, leaning over the back of the couch with a thin smile on her face.

"No one, I was just thinking of my mother and all these strange dreams I've been having lately."

"Oh." Her tone dropped and she moved around to sit beside him. "Well, tell me about them"

He sighed and lay across her lap. "It's always the same. This beautiful woman with long dark hair singing then dieing when I get too close to her. I never see her face and I never really get to hear her speak to me."

Mai smirked, fluffing up his hair a bit. "If you can't see her face then how do you know she's beautiful?"

Zuko looked up at her and smiled. "How do I know it's not you?"

"I don't sing."

"Have you ever tried?" He stared into her eyes, a pair that never told him more than what was on the surface.

Mai turned her eyes forward. "I tried once and I was terrible so I never sang again."

"Maybe you just need practice." She gave him such a look that he dropped the subject completely. "Come on." He stood then helped her to her feet. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah, it'll be a nice change of pace." He smiled and led her out. With his personal guard following him around everywhere, it actually made taking a stroll through the kingdom quite easy. They kept the crowd of young women at bay. A restaurant was cleared out for a quick bite to eat then a teahouse for a break, but the smell of Jasmine tea brought up thoughts of his uncle and it was cut short. They wandered around aimlessly for most of the day, having their own kicks and giggles. It was perfect.

"Son of a," Ren groaned as he and the rest of The Jaded stumbled into a dim alley. They were smoldering and coughing up smoke. All were dressed in black clothes common to their nation of origin under a long black, hooded cloak. "Well that went well," he huffed, straightening out his clothes.

The young water-bender Kai patted out a fire on the hem of his pants. "I think that was by far the worst break in we've ever attempted," he snapped.

"We got in didn't we?" Jaherah said with a smile. She moved her right hand across her chest in a fluid motion and a blast of air quickly dusted off the twins Jun-Lei and Sun-Lei and Kinta. She then did the same with her left dusting off Kai and Ren.

Ren blinked, feeling as if his hair was sticking out at an angle. "Thank you Jaherah. I always wanted to do something different with my hair."

The twins giggled and peeked out onto the street. "We need to be careful," Jun-Lei said and her sister nodded. "People are a little higher strung around here."

"Like long tailed dog monkeys in a room full of rocking chairs," Sun-Lei added.

"Maybe we should find a change of clothes to blend in," Kinta suggested.

"There's no point," Jaherah said, fluffing up her hair. "We would still stand out, well the majority of us."

Ren thought for a moment then paced around the group. "Then we'll say we're all victims of the war. We already look like damaged outcasts."

"And who's fault is that?" Kai asked. The whole group looked at Jaherah.

She threw up her arms. "What? Black is slimming, besides it hides the burn marks too." She clapped her hands together. "Alright children let's go then. We are distraught youths who've tragically lost our family to a horde of Earth nation bandits." She shuddered. "I think I almost threw up just then."

Ren rolled his eyes then took her arm. "Let's go now." The younger ones followed behind them as they kept their heads low but their eyes peeled.

"Lei, the capital is huge, how are we going to find the prison?" Jaherah asked the twins.

"All that we can remember is a huge tower carved into a mountain on the outskirts of the royal city," Sun-Lei said.

"That must be a charming sight," Jaherah said rolling her eyes.

"Wait!" Kinta said throwing up his arms and stopping. "If the prison is on the outside of the city then why are we inside?"

Ren ruffled his hair and said, "That is what we call simple mathematics. Shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

"We'll draw less attention to ourselves if we stick to populated areas anyways," Jaherah said raising her eyes to look around slowly. "It would look even more suspicious seeing six kids roaming around outside the city."

"So we're drawing less attention by being where people can see us?" Kinta asked, scratching his head.

"The best place to hide is in plain sight," the twins said then smiled.

"I don't like this," Kai mumbled with his arms folded. "If something goes wrong we're out numbered. As good as we are, we're not _that_ good."

"Then we'll just have to be careful," Ren said, raising his head to also look around, his eyes mostly resting on Jaherah. Something was up with her. She was not looking for their target location, she seemed to be trying to feel out someone. Whom could she be searching for? A knot formed in his stomach, which made him grimace for a moment. He chose to change the subject on her mind. "The target will probably be well guarded no doubt, since he's being kept within the kingdom."

"Why couldn't we do this at night? Or when, I don't know, fire benders can't…bend?" Kai asked.

"That would be during the solar eclipse," Sun-Lei said, looking towards the sky.

"Great, when is it?!"

"Too far off to fit in our schedule," Jaherah said. "We would fall behind waiting for it to come and we need his knowledge now before it's too late."

"Who is this Master Jing Xia supposed to be anyways?" Kinta asked

"The king wouldn't say, all we know is that he's important," Ren stated, not liking one bit that he knew just as little as the rest of them. "Huh?" The group paused to find Jaherah had stopped and was staring off down a street. Her eyes were wide and her face pale. "Jaherah?" He narrowed his eyes, and looked to the group. "I want you guys to find a place to stay for the night then meet me back here."

"But"

"Now!" he said flatly then walked back to Jaherah. "Jaherah," he spoke softly as he touched her arm. She did not move, and seemed to barely breathe. Her eyes were fixed on something or someone. She took a step forward, then another, until she was running and smiling, her heart racing and tears forming in her eyes.

Zuko was frozen to the spot. Her face was so hauntingly familiar, but why? And why was she so excited to see him. His heart was pounding until it jumped into his throat when he heard the young man behind her call out, "JAHERAH!" His eyes widened. 'That name…'

"Zuko, you're alive!" Jaherah cried.

"Zuko!" Mai yelled as she stepped out of the clothing shop. "What is taking you so long?" she asked as she wrapped both arms around one of his.

Jaherah stopped dead in her tracks and the smile faded. "Zuko, who's this?" she asked calmly.

Mai's eyes snapped on her. "I'm his girlfriend."

"His what?!" Jaherah snapped

"Zuko, who is she?" She pointed at her as if to kill.

Zuko narrowed his eyes on Jaherah and the memories flooded back. "She's no one to me, just a slave," he said in a cold tone then turned away.

"What…?" Jaherah's heart seemed to drop. Ren had rushed to her side and tried to pull her away but she broke free of his grip. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Jaherah, we should go," Ren hissed, glaring at Zuko.

"Oh I didn't forget," Zuko said, pulling Mai close to him.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked growing irate.

"I bought this girl while I was still in exile as a source of entertainment. She was a fair enough sparing partner but nothing more than a pretty face and a headache."

Jaherah's eyes darted to the arm around Mai then back to Zuko's. "What are you saying? That I was just some doll for you to have your fun with. That you lied when you said you loved me!"

"Loved?" He laughed so viciously it was like a dagger to Jaherah's heart. "I never loved you. How could I? You're less than a peasant and I'm the crown prince."

Jaherah's blood was beginning to boil as tears of pain formed in her eyes. "If I was just a toy to you, why did you leave me in Omashu?"

"I thought that was obvious. I was done with you. You'd served your purpose, so why keep you around?"

"But Iroh"

"Why would I listen to that old fool? His compassion for the wrong people is what led him to his fate in the dungeons."

"You monster!" she screamed and tried to lunge at him. Ren quickly grabbed her arms and held her back. "How could you?! How could you let your father throw him in prison? How could you lie to me? Use me the way that you did? I thought you were so sweet and caring but you're not. You're a monster!" She sobbed and dropped her head. "How could I have been so foolish as to fall for you?"

Mai smiled and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. "Like the saying goes, 'love is blind,' but in your case it's just oblivious," she said with a slight laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Jaherah screamed. "This is between me and him!"

"You little!"

"No, she's right," said Zuko and the look on Mai's face was nothing short of pissed off. "It is just between me and her and I know how to end it. Guards." The royal guard that had followed him all day now closed in on Jaherah and Ren. His mind was starting to conjure up a plan. He knew that the avatar was not dead but as a fail safe for when his father finds out the truth, keeping the only other remaining air-bender around as a bargaining chip would suffice. "Seize the girl and bring her back to the castle with us."

"Like I'll go with out a fight!" Jaherah snapped breaking away from Ren then tacking a defensive stance.

"You will if you care anything about your friend there."

"I'm not afraid of some spoiled brat," Ren growled, clenching his fists.

"Jaherah, come peacefully and this thug of yours can go freely."

"And if I don't?"

"Then he'll be thrown into the fiery stomach of a volcano." He crossed his arms and smirked. "It's your decision." Mai liked the thought of throwing one into a lake of lava but would rather it Jaherah than the boy.

Jaherah was starting to break. She could not risk jeopardizing their mission. They would have to carry on without her. They would never be able to face an entire kingdom of fire-benders. She would be letting down Bumi as well as herself. There was also a chunk of her heart still desperately clinging to Zuko that would not let her believe that all he had said was true. That he used her and lied about his feelings. Then logic kicked her. She would be closer to the fire lord and able to keep an eye on what was being planned, if she should be so lucky. She took a deep breath to calm herself then dropped to her knees.

"Jaherah, no!" Ren exclaimed. "What makes you think he won't send someone else after me later?" He was certain not mention the others to keep suspicion that there might be more of their group low.

"Like I have much of a choice," she said with her head low. "We don't stand a chance against an army. Leave while you still have a chance."

"I'm not leaving you!" He barked. Zuko seemed amused by this display of affection for Jaherah, and yet he wondered why this seemed so familiar to him.

"GO!" she snapped, slamming her eyes shut. "There is no helping me so just save your self. Besides, you're better off without me. I'll only cause you more trouble." Ren glared at her then turned his eyes to Zuko who smirked. He grit his teeth, turned then left the circle, vowing he would return for her. Feeling he was gone, Jaherah removed three poles hidden in her cloak and slid them across to Zuko's feet then bowed her head.

Zuko smirked. "Take her, and make sure you keep her hands tied tight," he said then looked to Mai. "Ready to head back my love?" He hooked a finger under her chin then kissed her sweetly.

She smiled. "I am getting tired of all this walking," she said and looked back to Jaherah. She sneered then let Zuko lead her back to her home.

Jaherah kept her head hung low as the guards closed in around them. She did not put up a fight as they bound her arms tightly to each other and yanked her off the ground. The one leading the group took up her segmented weapon and followed behind Zuko. She walked in silence with her head held high, reminding herself that she did this to protect the others. Her life was of no greater value than that of her comrades meaning she had no right to endanger them. As she walked in stoic silence, she glared a hole into the back of Zuko's head. She did not want him dead; she wanted him to suffer for his wrongs; to feel the pain that she now felt; to know what it felt like to be betrayed. Apparently, she looked quite pretty when she was angry as the young men watching the escort, eyed her, smiling as she passed. A few corny comments were heard.

"She's too hot to be arrested!" one howled.

"That's probably why she got arrested. A girl that fine needs to be locked away," another said.

Zuko felt an odd twinge in the back of his mind that made him want to pummel each man watching her. Mai was growing jealous and clung closer to Zuko. Jaherah smirked, tilting her head towards a crowd. "My beauty really is a curse, isn't it?" she asked in a soft tone.

"IT'S A BLESSING BABE!" one young man shouted from a window.

"And here I thought fire nation men weren't charming." She winked at one then puckered her lips towards another. "Am I really that pretty?" she asked coyly.

"Gorgeous!" one bold young man said as he tried to near her. He was quickly shoved back by the guards but kept following. "So when do you get out?"

"When the fire lord and his son feel I've been punished enough." She shot a smile his way. "Maybe he'll let you come and see me."

"Maybe." He smiled, waved then dropped away from the escort.

Zuko was relatively unaware of how tight he gripped Mai until she let out a cry and pinched him. "Sorry," he said, loosening his grip.

"You better watch out with him girl, he bites," Jaherah laughed. If she had to return to the life of a slave, she was going to behave the same way she did the first time around.

'She's already trying to get under my skin. Well, two can play at that game.' When they arrived at Mai's door, Zuko took it upon himself to give her a long passionate kiss by the stairs while Jaherah watched. Her blood was boiling and still on the rise by the time the couple parted and the young prince returned to the escort. "Let's go," he said walking out of the courtyard towards the castle. He strode calmly through the halls until he found who he was looking for, the fire lord's advisor.

"May I help you Prince Zuko?" he asked as he bowed low.

"I request an audience with my father. I have a surprise for him."

The advisors eyes looked to the peeved Jaherah then back to his prince. He was smirking and seemed very confident. He had no choice but to comply. "As you wish." He bowed once more then left the hall to retrieve Zuko's father and have them meet in the throne room.

When the little parade of guards reached the throne room with Zuko at the head, Lord Ozai was waiting on his throne. He greeted his son with a nod and Zuko bowed in return. "You wanted to speak with me my son?" he asked in a cool tone. He directed his eyes to Jaherah who was forced to her knees. "Who is this?"

"A surprise," he said then stepped aside so he could get a better look at her. "This is the last air bender our world will ever see."

The guards were shocked but Ozai did not look amused. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke father. I found her a few months ago then dropped her off in Omashu." He began to walk forward ushering for one guard to follow with her. "Then I waited. I knew it was only a matter of time before she came looking for me."

"You're lower than scum!" she hissed then cried out as her legs were struck. She hit the floor and seemed to growl at the guard.

"You will kneel in the presence of Fire Lord Ozai!" he barked.

"Then shouldn't you be doing the same?" The guards eyes widened and he reeled back to strike her across the face.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Ozai roared, the torches in the room erupting, reaching the ceiling. The guard pulled his hand away then bowed low. "If this girl is who you say she is prove it." He stroked his beard for a moment. "Make her bend."

Zuko expected this and was prepared. He stepped behind Jaherah to release her from her restraints then whispered in her ear, "If you don't air-bend I will find all your little friends and have them thrown into the deepest darkest dungeon forever."

Jaherah was shocked. There was no way he could have known, unless he was lying, trying to reveal if there were more of them. "He can take care of himself," she hissed, trying to yank free from his hands.

"Suit yourself, but you know you'll die if you don't perform." He pulled her back to her feet.

"What about you?"

"I figured your concern would be all about yourself." He dropped her hands then shoved her forward. The guards' eyes were fixed on her as she stepped towards the center of the room, massaging her wrists.

"So you really want me to show you what I can do?" she asked in a cool tone as she paced around in a circle. "What makes you think I won't bend all the air out of this room and suffocate the lot of you?" She smiled at the eerie silence. "So confident that I'll behave." She quickly jerked to her right as a bolt of lightning shot past her face and hit the huge metal doors. Silver eyes narrowed on the fire lord. "You missed." She quickly turned full circle sending a small twister towards him. However, once it hit the stairs, it dissipated. Ozai tilted his head back as he looked down at her calm expression. She pulled her hands behind her back and raised her head. This shifted her cloak so her revealing bohemian robes were exposed; a new style wrap that crossed her chest then wrapped beneath her breasts. "I'm not an idiot. I know the fates conspire against me and to make an attempt on your life would be playing into their hands." She looked towards the guards with her restraints and snapped, "Are you just going to stand there looking stupid or are you going to put those on me?"

Ozai rose from his seat and approached her. Jaherah froze for a moment then raised her head again. "You are very bold girl, to speak in such a way to men," he said as he neared.

"How am I bold?" she asked, keeping her eyes forward. Zuko was now on edge. Something did not set well with his father getting closer to the young maiden. "As you said, you are but men. You're not a spirit, a god." She laughed some. "Not even the Avatar."

He smiled. Something that was supposed to mean good tidings seemed so sinister on his face. "I am greater than all of them for I am bringing order to this chaotic world that they have created and abandoned."

"You bring about death and destruction."

"Necessary sacrifices."

"Genocide is necessary? Taking innocent lives is necessary?"

"Yes." He stopped until he was standing to her right, slightly behind her, examining her thoroughly with his eyes. "Just like the Avatar was a necessary sacrifice." Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop. "The Avatar is dead. My son went above and beyond what I requested him to do by removing him from the equation."

Jaherah fought to keep her eyes forward, and fought even harder to stand still. Every ounce of her body wanted to rip Zuko to shreds. He had broken his promise to her for the approval of this monster? "The Avatar is not dead," she said as calmly as possible. "The cycle continues and he will rise again to thwart you. Unless you plan on murdering infants now."

Ozai laughed ever so slightly. It was enough to send a chill running down her spine. "Your blind optimism is fitting of a child. There is no stopping me. It's only a matter of time before the world is mine." He walked back to his throne with his hands clasped behind him. "Maybe I will keep you alive long enough to see what great things I can do for the world." Zuko's mind was working overtime. He knew what was about to transpire but he had to think fast. Something his father would not expect in its entirety. For whatever reason, unknown to him, Zuko did not want Jaherah to die or be harmed in any way. "Take her"

"Father, if I may make a request!" Zuko said, stepping forward.

Ozai paused on his assent to his throne then looked back to his son. He look him over, noticing no falter in his composure then nodded. "You may."

"I would like to keep this girl as my personal servant. To serve as a reminder of the life I lived while banished, a life I never want to return to." He signaled for the guards to place her in her restraints. "Also to train her. It's more than obvious that she has some behavioral problems but with a little discipline and the right incentives she'll be a very well behaved slave in time to see your dream realized."

The fire lord folded his arms into his sleeves and eyed his son for a long while then Jaherah who looked livid as she fought against her chains to get at Zuko. "As you wish my son." Something lifted in Zuko that seemed like a sigh of relief. "You may keep her close to train her but if she steps too far out of line I will end her." He raised his head to look down his nose at them. "Dismissed."

Zuko bowed low with the guards. "Thank you father," he said then turned to lead the guards out the large doors. They yanked and pulled at Jaherah's chains to force her to walk but it soon became a way of holding her away from the prince. He smirked as he stood just inches from her face with his arms crossed. "You may want to start behaving or I'll be forced to start your training now," he laughed.

Jaherah jerked forward, snapping at him. "Sleep with one eye open," she said in a low tone.

"Oh I'll sleep just fine, and so will you." He looked to the head guard. "Take her to the servants' quarters and make sure she can't leave." He turned his back to her as she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Inhaling, Zuko shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of her shrill voice. She was quickly gagged and dragged far out of sight and soon out of earshot. He had stopped half way to his room. The hall was deserted and all that he could hear was the beating of his own heart. He wanted it to stop; to stop reminding him that he was only human and to twist the fate of another was not his duty. He had a deep sinking feeling in his gut and he grit his teeth. "Why…why do I care?"

The descent to the servants' quarters was easy, once Jaherah stopped struggling. She chose to walk on her own trying to keep her chin up. Deeper into the castle they went, only the footsteps of the guards heard bouncing off the metal walls. She was so hoping that what had been said to the fire lord was a show, but that was not the case. A part of her was hoping that, in the early morning, Zuko would creep down to her room to set her free and run away with her. She sighed. It was the fleeting dream of a desperate girl.

Jaherah's eyes suddenly shot open and she stopped to look around. The lead guard tugged at the chain around her neck. "Pick up your feet girl," he snapped. Her bright silver eyes turned to him and he froze. Such a stare could bore through one's soul.

She hushed him, puckering her lips a little then directed her eyes towards the high rafters. "Someone is following us," she said in a low voice. The guards now watched her closely as if she had gone mad. "Can't you hear him?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Of course you can't. You're not children of the wind." She laughed then began to walk again. The guards were more alert now. If the girl's hearing was that sharp, she might not be lying.

After walking down several flights of stairs into the servants' quarters Jaherah was given a room of her own, a small room at best with just a bed, a lantern and a mirror. She was unbound then shoved in, the door quickly slammed shut behind her. The doors hinges turned red as the entire door was sealed shut. "I hope they don't plan on doing that every time I'm shut in here," she said as she rubbed at her neck, fingertips tracing over old scars. She looked to her bed and sighed. "Back to living in a cage." She approached the small lantern hanging by the bed and it grew as she neared it. Her mind reflected back to what Ozai had said about the avatar. "It can't be true," she whispered, dropping onto the bed. "He has to be alive." She shut her eyes, trying not to accept that she was the only one of her kind now. "Please be alive…brother."

* * *

Got more questions? You know the drill. Review and all shall be answered in time. Espically the easy ones. Man I love easy questions but you might hate the answer. For all thoes hoping to latch my story onto a "Mary Sue" actually wait until it's finished. A person's character isn't apparent the first chapter until it's tested. 

Oh and the reason why I'm updating so soon is because this story actually topped my First finished one that as old as dirt! Which is kinda sad but considering the not so popular fan-base I'm not that surprised. You should go read it, Mary Sue it too if you want, there's no such thing as bad publicity (i don't care about grammar or spelling at 4 in the morning :P )


	4. Chapter 4

Oh don't you hate waiting? Then stop wasting time and read already!

**Part Four**

Within his own bed chambers Zuko lay awake staring at the ceiling, reflecting on this very twisted day that has unfolded before him. Things were starting to make sense, to an extent. Jaherah was the one from his dreams and he was beginning to assume that the dreams were a product of lust. He shook his head. This was not adding up. Why not dreams of her naked body lying before him? Why just a face and that haunting tune? He shut his eyes, trying to put his mind at ease.

As he drifted off to sleep, that song slipped into his mind and into his dreams. A vision of black butterflies dancing in the twilight played out before him. The first pleasant dream he had in a long time and it would go uninterrupted. In the morning, he woke well rested and calm. He slowly sat up yawning then realized something. "Why is this a good thing?" he asked aloud. A servant opening the curtains to one of the windows stopped, looked to him and shrugged.

The heavy door to Jaherah's "holding cell" was unlocked, welded free from the wall then slid aside. The light from the hall shot in and reached to just her nose. She had waited for almost an hour for someone to come for her but she had run out of patience by the time someone did. A guard stepped in with a hand full of chains. "Let's go," he said.

Jaherah eyed him for a moment then lay back down. "Five more minuets," she said, getting comfortable.

"You little bitch!" he snapped. He reeled back to strike her with one of the chains. "I said let's go!" Jaherah's eyes snapped open.

Servants clambered into the hall of their living quarters to see what had happened. All any one could say was there was a sudden gust of wind rushing through the entire bottom floor. Jaherah leaned against her doorway with her arms crossed. Seven guards lay across the floor, the man with the chains, unconscious. "You should know by now that none are allowed to touch me," she said with a smile. "Now, if the prince wishes for my presence, he should have sense enough to fetch me himself." She waved them off then stepped back into her room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked as he stepped over a guard. There where whispers now amongst the servants. No one of the royal family had been down here since General Iroh.

"I'm going back to bed," she said simply.

"I ordered to have you upstairs ten minuets ago."

"Just because I'm a prisoner here doesn't mean I have to listen to you or anyone else."

Zuko smirked and followed her into the dark room. A moment later, he dragged her out by her hair. She kicked and screamed, trying to break free. "Lesson one girl," he barked. "I own you so you obey me!" He led her up a few flight of stairs, until they were well out of earshot of the onlookers, then threw her against a wall face first and pinned her there, arms twisted behind her back. "Now, are we done making a scene, or do I have to punish you?"

She struggled against him. Had all her training been for nothing? "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" she hissed.

He smiled and whispered into her ear, "More than you think." He heated his hands as they gripped her wrists tighter. She gasped, and then quickly submitted. "That's better." He let her go and stepped back to lead the way. "Let's go."

Jaherah sat staring at a dish of charbroiled meat, her hands neatly folded in her lap as she restrained from chucking it at Zuko. It would have to travel quite a distance to reach him too as she was sitting in a corner on the floor and he sat at a long table, enjoying his breakfast. He leaned one arm on the table as he waved a knife around. "You should eat if you plan on putting up a fight later," he said with a smirk remembering bits a similar situation. She already picked and ate every bit of vegetation on her plate and was now glaring at him.

"You know I'm a vegetarian, or did you forget that too?" she asked with poison on her tongue.

"Like I would put your trivial life choices to memory." He rose from his chair, picking up an orange as he approached her. "I find it hard to believe that you can maintain that figure on a diet of cabbages and berries." He held the hunk of fruit just below his shoulders and watched as her eyes followed it around.

"Running from fire-nation soldiers does a body good." She said regaining a bit of self-control.

He was curious now. Why would she have to run if no one in the fire-nation but him, his uncle and his scattered crew knew what she was? He crouched down to look her in the eye. "What have you been up to since Omashu?" he asked, holding out the orange to her.

Her eyes dropped to it then shot up to him. She smiled deviously. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you and you're of more use to me alive." She snatched up the orange then sank her nails into the skin peeling it back in ten different places.

"You fail to understand who holds the chains in this twisted relationship," he said as he stood at his full height. "I determine whether or not you make it to see you next birthday, or even the next sunrise."

"Do you really think I'd care if I died tomorrow?" She concentrated on stripping the orange of its flesh, something similar to a hunter skinning his prey. "Besides." She paused to take a solid bite from the juicy fruit, a small trickle rolling down her chin. "You don't have what it takes to kill me."

"I don't have to soil my hands with your worthless blood," he said as he walked away from her.

"You don't have to or you don't want to? You killed the Avatar, why should my life be such a problem for you?"

There was that lie again, the smartest of all his sister's lies. "I never"

The dining room doors flew open and Azula stood in the threshold with her arms still apart. As her arms dropped, a smile formed on her thin lips. In the back of Zuko's mind there was a voice screaming. The same voice that acted as a siren when Azula was around. A warning that something was about to happen and it was never good for Zuko. He lived around this girl so long he grew to ignore it, but the siren seemed particularly piercing now.

"So the rumors are true," she said as she crossed the room to Zuko, who tried not to glare at her. He really could not help himself; it was a reflex. "The castle is absolutely buzzing about your little pet dear brother."

"That's strange, I don't hear anyone talking about me, unless you slum around the servants' quarters," Jaherah said as she continued to devour the orange.

Azula's eyes shot to Jaherah in her little corner then back to Zuko. She smirked. "She has quite a mouth on her. I do hope you fix that."

"Or what princess?" Jaherah asked as she stood up, brushing back her hair. "You'll get your feelings hurt?"

This little spat was starting to become amusing to Zuko. There was a good chance that if Jaherah kept talking she would irritate his sister enough to ignite a bit of her rage. However, chances were slim that Jaherah would win in a fight against her. He felt it best to save that show for another time. "Jaherah, come here," he said in a calm tone. To his surprise, she obeyed without arguing and moved to stand beside him.

"What a cute little trick," Azula said as she walked forward. "Does she roll over too?"

"No but I can kill you in your sleep."

Zuko grabbed a mass of her hair and yanked her head back. "Hold your tongue or I'll cut it out," he said in a low tone.

"Such ferocity! Where has that been all theses years?" Azula grinned, clasping her hands together. Jaherah's sharp eyes followed her carefully. Zuko released her hair but resigned to holding onto the collar around her neck. "You better start training her soon unless you want to be exposed." Zuko cocked a brow, confused as to whatever she may be referring. Azula swiftly left, slamming the doors behind her.

Jaherah smirked and pulled away from Zuko's grip. "I think she's afraid of me," she laughed. "I wonder what she meant by expose you. As what? A liar and a traitor to" She turned to see Zuko staring out a window. He was raking his brain for an answer. Expose him as what? If she were to tell that he did not kill the avatar that would only mean bad news for the both of them. Would she lie to Mae about him having feelings for Jaherah? He would not put it past his sister. "What's wrong your highness?" Jaherah asked with the no concern for him at all. "You look like you got hit by a rock."

He narrowed his eyes on her then went back to his chair. "Hurry and finish eating, we've got things to do today," he said in a low voice. Jaherah could sense something in his tone that told her he was worried. She simply sighed and looked towards the floor.

A growl resonated from Jaherah's throat as she glowered at a house she wished would burn to the ground, Mae's. "Must you see this girl every day?" she asked as she stood beside Zuko at the bottom of the entrance steps.

"Only as often as I feel the need to," he said then tugged at the chain around her neck to get her to follow him towards the front door. The heavy chains around her ankles clinked and scraped on the stones as she moved.

"Then why must I be here?" she groaned.

"It's part of your training." He stopped to knock on the door a few times then waited. "You need to learn to respect the love of my life. I won't have you mouthing off to her like you did with Azula."

"So I can have at it with your sister but not your girlfriend?" She smirked, crossing her arms, another chain rustling between them. "I can see where your loyalties lie."

Zuko narrowed his eyes on her as the door opened and a butler bowed to him. "Welcome Prince Zuko," he said in a drawl. The servant stood straight then looked at Jaherah, puzzled. "And who is this?"

Jaherah was about to speak but Zuko quickly yanked on her chain and moved forward. "No one of importance. Is Mae home?"

The butler stepped aside to let them in, scrutinizing Jaherah. "Miss Mae is indeed in. If you and your…girl will wait in the parlor, I will retrieve her for you." He shut the door then led them to Zuko's usual waiting spot before disappearing.

"Well, he certainly is charming," Jaherah scoffed as she paced around the spacious room. She turned to find Zuko staring into her eyes with a serious look about him. "What?"

He pointed towards the window then said, "Sit, now." Jaherah rolled her eyes and went to sit beneath the window with her legs folded butterfly style. Zuko watched her closely. He was careful about making sure she could not run away and knew very well that bringing her outside the castle increased the chances of running into that miscreant who was with her the other day, but he had to risk it. She needed to be disciplined and fast. With the way she ran with her mouth, she would be dead within the week and she was worthless as a corpse.

Zuko dropped onto the small couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. This girl was a headache on so many levels. He sat back, finding her staring at him, poised, and still like a doll. "What?" he sighed.

She kept her gaze steady, silver connecting with gold then blinked slowly. "Do you remember the day you found me?" she asked in a reminiscent tone.

"How could I forget the image of you chained to a wall," he said with a smirk.

Jaherah rolled her eyes. "Twisted freak," she said under her breath. "Do you remember why you picked me?"

"Why the sudden interest?" He did remember why he picked her. She was the only one with a bit of fight in her. She refused to give in even if she was shackled to a wall. And even now she was fighting him with her little mind games.

"I just want to know if you remembered that's all." She finally averted her gaze to Zuko's relief. "You seem to be so forgetful lately, so much so that you forgot what you swore to me."

"Anything I swore to you was either a way to shut you up or a result of stupidity."

"Possibly the latter." In seconds she was pinned to the wall she leaned against, Zuko's hand gripping around her neck, constricting ever so slightly.

He narrowed his eyes, a fire burning within them. "You will learn to hold your tongue," he growled.

Jaherah smirked then shifted slightly. He responded by choking her a little more. She gasped then raised her chin. "I hold no fear of you, just pity." She relaxed to ease her breathing then looked dully into his eyes once more. "You've lied and betrayed those who understood you most to get here, but tell me one thing, are you truly happy?" Zuko's eyes widened but before he could do anything to punish her for those absurd words the door opened and Mae entered. Jaherah shoved his hand away then smiled to her rival so to speak. "Well if it isn't the lady of the house. And you came in on your own two feet!" she said in awe. "What, no servants to carry you around?"

Zuko had had enough and simply lost control as he struck her across the face with the back of his hand. There was an awkward moment of silence as Jaherah stared in the direction her head was forced, wide-eyed and horrified. Zuko seemed shaken by this. He actually struck a woman. No. This was just a slave. He had to remember that.

Mae seemed un-phased by this violent moment as she crossed her arms and glared at Jaherah. "What is she doing here?"

Zuko looked to his beloved then rose with a smile on his face. "She's here to learn self-control," he said coolly. He slipped her arms around her waist and he could hear Jaherah's revulsion. "She seems to dislike the thought and image of you and me together. So what better way to train her than by placing her in a situation that makes her irritable then forcing her to remain docile?"

Mae sighed, crossing her arms as she shut her eyes. "How long is this going to take?" she asked, a little peeved at his plan. "I don't want her tagging along with us forever you know."

He hocked a finger under her chin, causing her to look into his eyes. "It won't take long, I promise." He then kissed her lovingly and Jaherah felt her blood start to boil. In that moment, she felt she could kill without remorse or with little thought to it at all. However, things were not in her favor. With her hands bound, she could barely bend a breeze, much less anything life threatening.

And so it was to be. At every instance that Jaherah stepped out of line, she was to be punished especially when she acted up towards his sister. With how stubborn she was, this happened often, but, after the first time, Zuko could not bring himself to strike her without hesitating. The defiant look in her eyes shook him, rattling something deep within his mind. When it could be avoided, he had a guard do the job for him but he never watched. Hearing the sound of such an act was enough to make him uneasy. Jaherah was aware of this and so was Azula as she watched from the sidelines, keeping silent watch of her brother and his pet. There was something about this girl that was not adding up in her mind. She was hiding something and she wanted to find out what, but for now, she had to lay in wait, day in and day out. Watching her brother's power struggle, as amusing as it was, her patience would start to wear thin.

* * *

So it's late...well late for me early for you. Finally a chapter update in forever! So kids, what do you have to do now? Review of course, give positive or negative feed back. Which ever. I'll just keep taking my sweet time to finish this anyway. NIGHT! er morning?


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THIS?! Oh...it's just an update. shrugs Never mind. False alarm people, nothing to see here. Okay seriously just read! Remember alerts are you friends.

* * *

Days had passed since Jaherah's first real lesson in discipline and she was proving to be a bad student. Zuko saw she chose not to change her ways so easily but did not go out of her way to say something disrespectful. She simply behaved normally, facing each strike without flinching. She shed no tears and held only pity for the prince. She would find out what was troubling him, even if it took her a lifetime to do so. Zuko, however, was another story. He was slowly loosing his temper when it came to her questions about their past together. The topic alone gave him a headache. He bought her from a slave trader, used her for her lovely body then dumped her in Omashu. It was just perfect timing that she should show up to be a fail safe if the Avatar were to make himself appear very alive.

Zuko held his hand out past Jaherah's face, the slap still echoing off the stone walls of the sitting room they stood in. He was furious with her once more. As he glared down at her, she looked up to him with emotionless eyes. "Why do you continue to insist that we had something intimate between us?" he barked. "Do you really believe in this lie?!"

"It is not a lie," she said in a calm tone.

"If not then why don't I remember?!"

Her eyes dropped and her voice seemed to hush. "I wish I knew."

He sighed, lifted her chin with a finger then cursed himself for the compassion he showed. Those silver eyes had once again drawn him in. He could not resist falling into them. "Why do you torment yourself like this, or are the beatings not enough?"

She pulled away from him and walked towards a high window. "You know that I have been beaten harder than this." His eyes moved to her back for a moment then looked to the floor. "And I am not tormenting myself. I've already shed my tears; it's only a matter of time before you do the same."

Zuko felt this girl must truly be in denial. He loved Mai. There was no way he would even think of her in that light. Yet, she seemed so sure of herself. Having exhausted his patience with her, he sent her to her room and made way to his own, rubbing his temples. His headaches were beginning to grow more frequent. Not even Mai's lovely face could soothe his mind. Her mellow disposition used to do wonders for him as apposed to Jaherah's snippy remarks and the chaotic aura around her. He stopped in the middle of the hall and held the sides of his head, sighing.

"Having trouble dear brother?" Azula asked as she coolly stepped into the hall.

"Not now Azula," he groaned then picked his feet up again.

Azula smirked then followed him, keeping her distance. "You know I'm only trying to help you Zuzu. The more you struggle to gain control over her, the more father will see that you are weak."

Zuko quickly rounded on his sister. It was not enough that he was on the edge but Azula had to go the extra mile to push him over it. "What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"There goes that ferocity again." She smirked then stepped around him. "She certainly has poured fuel into your fire hasn't she?"

"If that's all you have to say then I'm leaving."

"Lend her to me."

"What?!"

"I need a sparring partner," she said casually as she played with her hair. "I'm tired of the effortlessness of bending against those dummies in the dojo, oh and the wooden ones. I rather liked fighting with the Avatar and"

"Fine!" he snapped to get her to leave him alone then marched on to his room. His headache had doubled in size and now all he wanted to do was find something to pop his skull so he could get it over with it. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the canopy above him hoping for a peaceful night of sleep.

Jaherah sat with her legs crossed and her eyes focusing on the steel door before her. They choose to insult her now as always by not sealing it shut, but using normal locks. She was deep within her own mind, trying not to loose it over her own distaste of her behavior. She had not stopped her usual onslaught of crude remarks and quips not because she was accepting the position she was in, but out of sheer annoyance. It was simply irritating to be slapped every time she opened her mouth so to keep from killing the next man that hit her she had to cut back.

Her eyes shot out their half-lidded stare and she glared at the door. A visitor at this hour was unusual. The locks clattered around before they dropped to the floor and the door was pulled open. Jaherah was livid as she leapt up, grabbed the young man by the scruff of his shirt and threw him towards the bed, slamming the door shut. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed at Ren while he composed himself. "You were supposed to carry on the mission!"

Ren eyed her for a moment then sat down on her bed. "I figured you'd be happy to see me," he said in a low tone.

"My well being should not be your concern! There was a mission that you were supposed to carry out forever ago!" She paced around the room, throwing up her arms. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because we need _you_ to finish the mission!" he snapped, rising to his feet to tower over her. "Besides." His eyes softened as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I…we miss you. We need you there with us." He looked into her eyes as she looked up and smiled weakly. "We can't do it without you Jaherah."

She downcast her eyes as she pulled away from him. "Yes you can. You were all trained like me; you can do it without me."

Ren frowned. "We were trained to work as a group and unless the group is whole, we can't move on."

"And risk missing the deadline?!" she said, rounding on him.

He stood his ground and crossed his arms. "The only reason we might miss it is because you had to go all servant on me and leave with him!"

Jaherah bit her lip, doing her best to remain vigil. "This isn't about him; it's about the Fire Lord."

"What we do has nothing to do with taking down that demon man ourselves and you know that! You came here because of him but now we're leaving!" He grabbed her arm. She wrenched away. "What is wrong with you?"

She shook all over as she stared at the floor. "You are my subordinate. I do not take orders from you. You will leave here without me, is that understood?"

"As your friend I can't leave you here to die!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She screamed, tears quickly forming in her eyes but only for a moment.

Ren froze, shaking his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. "What's happened to you? You told me once that you hated living in a cage as someone's pet and yet you willingly walked back into one!" He approached her and she backed into a wall. He hesitated for only a moment then reached out, cupping her face in one of his palms. "Why are you throwing everything away just to be with him? He doesn't love you!" Jaherah bit her lip and looked away. Maybe Ren was right and that this was simply a waste of time to make Zuko remember something he probably forgot the day he left her in Omashu.

"I know he doesn't love you Jaherah because," Ren paused as his finger tips traced around of her collarbone, "I love you and I would never do this to you."

"Ren, I…" Jaherah sighed, unable to face him. She did not have to say anything more; the rejection was as obvious as her hair was black. He clenched his fists and moved away from her. "Wait!" she called out to him as he reached for the door. He would not face her now. She was saying no to so much so why should he? "There are others here, lurking in the shadows." She opened and closed her hands, unsure as to what to do with them. "One is waiting for you right now. He probably reports directly to Ozai so you must eliminate him."

"Is that an order?" he sneered, gripping the door handle so tight he was crushing it.

His words cut Jaherah deep and she knew she deserved that and much worse for her selfish acts up until now but she would do anything to make up for it. "No, just advice from a friend," she said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry Ren."

"Whatever." He quickly left the room to leave Jaherah in her solitude, taking heed of her words. He was frustrated, heartbroken, jealous and angry enough to take on this sneak on his own to take out on him everything that pained him.

The following day Ren still lingered on her mind as she followed Zuko around the castle, just nodding when she was given a command and keeping her eyes low. The young prince was happy about this change in her, quiet and obedient was what he was trying to make her be and it was finally showing but something seemed off. He could feel something was wrong but why show concern for her again? He had made that mistake once before and no doubt Azula had seen and tried to use this sparing idea as a way of seeing if he was indeed soft on Jaherah.

Two heavy doors were pulled open from the inside as Zuko approached them and before him laid a dojo large enough for a hundred students. Azula was off to the side speaking haughtily with Mai and Ty Lee by a display of weapons. Jaherah narrowed her eyes on Azula then looked to Zuko. There was that misplaced anger he was looking for. He signaled for an attendant to come over. "Have her changed," he said then waved them off as he approached his sister, giving her a stern look then smiling at Mai's beautiful face. A warm hug and a kiss, then nodded to Ty Lee.

"You're late brother," Azula said as she glanced over her shoulder. She was stretching, as if she needed it. She was far too skilled a fighter to fall prey to a pulled muscle. However, it didn't hurt to be prepared. This air-bender might have more in her than she anticipated.

"I don't work on your schedule Azula," he said in a low voice then moved to take a seat on the side of the ring with Mai and Ty Lee, far enough from the danger.

"Do you really think this air-bender girl has a chance against Azula?" Ty Lee asked, more curious than excited.

"I doubt it," Mai said with her arms crossed. "All she's good at is running her mouth. So unless she plans on talking Azula into submission, she's going to lose." Ty Lee giggled, even in that area Azula might win. She did love hearing herself talk but neither would say it aloud.

Zuko was concerned. If Jaherah won then she would probably have her head lopped off or be beaten until she ran out of blood. Loosing would also mean Azula, who had no problem with going all out, even on her weakest opponents would slaughter her. Zuko didn't want her hurt or dead. Unlike his sister, he wasn't so eager to watch human life slip away.

His eyes shot up as Jaherah was led back into the dojo. Her training robes were simple and form fitting and Zuko caught himself staring for longer than he should have. Shaking his head, he looked to Azula who was smirking.

"Aren't you a little fat to be an air-bender?" she snickered as she moved to the center, keeping a good distance from Jaherah.

Jaherah smiled, stretching a little. "Aren't you a little underdeveloped to be fifteen?" she asked in a calm tone, not the least bit sarcastic or haughty. She must be prepared, Zuko thought. Back on the ship, when they first meet, she exhibited the fighting style of a caged lion; wild and full of rage. However, now she seemed every bit her element, serene.

Ty Lee was holding in a giggle now as she leaned in to share with Mai. The corners of the stoic girl's lips twitched and nothing more. They would watch their friend in silence, occasionally looking in Jaherah's direction.

"GO AZULA!" Ty Lee cheered.

Almost in silence.

Azula moved into a strong fire-bender stance and smiled at her prey that choose to sit with her legs crossed and eyes closed. "…What are you doing?!" she snapped.

Jaherah peeked at her with one eye then closed it. "Nothing." A little irritated she sent a strong blast past Jaherah's right ear but the girl did not flinch. "The greatest training obstacle is an unmovable force." She grinned. "Or would you rather me run? I doubt you'd be able to keep up with those skinny little legs." Zuko was the picture of calm but inwardly he was livid. She'll be burned alive if she doesn't fight back or at least run. Her breathing was deep and calm, too deep to be normal. What was she playing at? "Have at it Azula. I'm a sparring partner but that doesn't mean I have to do squat."

Azula seemed to be regaining her cool as she paced around the dojo. "Have it your way, but just remember. You're not a rock, you will break." The next blast expelled from the sole of her left foot careened for Jaherah's head. The girl inhaled deeply then exhaled a steady and heavy stream of cool air, cutting into the center of the flame. When the blast finally hit her nose, it was barely a tickle.

"Maybe so, but I will break when I am damn well ready." She stood but it wasn't long when she was on her back again thanks to a trip from Azula. She just smiled up at that fist aimed at her. "So hostile." Jaherah wagged her finger at her. "You should get a massage." She wiggled away from the princess and pushed up onto her feet. "From a strong, cute earth-bender. They have such strong hands." Azula was not amused but Ty Lee seemed to be enjoying herself. She rarely saw any one outside of the circus as limber as her. She might want to have a go with this air-bender as well. It could be fun and a challenge.

The fire princess attempted to roundhouse kick the lazy girl but missed as Jaherah ducked under her leg. Azula jumped off her other leg and slammed her raised foot into the mat where Jaherah once was, the spot erupting in flames. She managed to jump away at the last second, looking, if anything confused. "Anger is not the answer. You're still a kid, like me! You should be out shopping and talking about boys and" She was cut off with a ball of fire zooming over her head as she leaned back then snapped up into Azula's face. "Smile girl, damn! It's just a game."

"Just a game?!" Azula snapped. She was heated now as each attack became more fierce and difficult for Jaherah to dodge but the girl chose to stay close. "You won't think it's just a game when you're burned beyond recognition!" As her anger flared, Jaherah continued to dance around her feet, ducking and weaving around each attack, barely. Her clothes were starting to gain char marks and burns, and her tied back hair seemed a little shorter. They ignored Ty Lee's fanatic shouts, cheers and screams of "LOOK OUT!" They were in their own world now and it was already too crowded. "HOLD STILL!" Azula screamed.

Jaherah jumped back, crouching then standing at an angle, looking across her shoulder. "I don't take orders from you," she said in a flat tone, then smiled. "But if you ask nicely." Nice was out the window. Azula curled around, thrusting both fist forward. The fire that exploded from them soared towards Jaherah. Silver eyes were still as she circled, arms, legs and torso, stepping towards the flame as a gust formed around both her forearms and let leg. Her left was raised and locked in front of her as the other's palm was open and pushed halfway across the left. It was sloppy but the affect was clear. The fire blast was curved around her body though the heat was still apparent as she began to sweat, waiting for Azula to stop. She shut her eyes and just concentrated on waiting out the onslaught. The entire left side of her body was beginning to tan now.

Ty Lee was leaning forward on her hands, bright eyed. "Oh! She's good!" she said in awe but as to who she was referring to was undetermined. Both girls were holding their own, showing great feats of endurance. Zuko would be on the edge of his seat as well but he had to seem apathetic.

Mai sighed, obviously unimpressed. "This is boring," she yawned, then tugged on Zuko's sleeve. "Let's go."

His chance to end this before the whole palace was burned to cinders. "ENOUGH!" he yelled as he rose to his feet. As if Azula were his slave as well, she pulled back her hands and her attention was snapped to him. Jaherah simply dropped her hands and smirked, satisfied with how little she had to work. "Get dressed girl and come on."

"We're not finished here," she said in a growl, hands flaring up before she composed herself, smoothing out her hair. "But whatever. Take your little pet away from me. She fights nothing like the avatar."

Jaherah bowed to mock the princess then was led out to change back into her bohemian robes. In no time, she was following Zuko and Mai out of the dojo with a smug look on her face. Ty Lee was buzzing around Azula, her eyes bright as always. "That was amazing Azula!" she squealed. "I had no idea you could hold your fire for that long!"

Azula was irate enough to snap at the girl. "SHUT UP TY LEE!" she roared then went to change. She had pushed herself a little with maintaining that fire. The girl was indeed different from the avatar. He was afraid of her, the great Azula but not this gypsy slave. Perhaps another fight without her brother commanding the girl away will help reveal the girl's true colors.

Remember favs are great but commetions are awesome! Feel free to point out any irregularites too. I'm my own editor and I'm ususally running on no sleep at all when I edit too.

So questions? Comments? Concerns for cabbage merchants? You know what to do. wink, wink, nudge, nudge Okay I'm going to bed now.


	6. Chapter 6

Well it has been a while hasn't it? I've been working hard. So here we have the new chapter. It just keeps getting so fun. Don't forget there is a very important poll on my profile page that will determine the outcome of the story. Just a bit of fan service.

* * *

Walking in silence for a ways the trio of Zuko, Mai and Jaherah seemed to have lined up with Jaherah falling back a few steps looking at her left arm. It was considerably dark than the opposite which Mai took the time to pick on. "You look like a half-fried dumpling," she seemed to laugh.

Jaherah was all smiles as she said, "I know! I should have switched sides. Been a while since I had a decent tan." The awkward silent moment that followed involved Jaherah and Mai staring shocked at one another with Zuko looking between the two.

Did they just have a friendly moment? Two young women who have been at each others' necks since the day they met just had a non-confrontational moment. None of them was sure how to break this weird air floating around now. There was no reason to punish Jaherah; she simply made fun of herself, actually agreeing with Mai! He blinked then choose to continue their little walk, not certain as to where to lead them. Out into the koi garden, never leaving the path and into a grand hall. All the while Zuko's mind wandered. In a different time and place, Mai and Jaherah could have been friends, giggling to one another, finding ways to make him feel uncomfortable. Doing what ever it is that girls do when boys are not around. Perhaps have an interest in different men to preserve their friendship.

He sighed, which was noted by both girls, but only Mai could inquire as to what was on his mind. "What's wrong?" she asked, hugging his arm.

He looked down at her then kissed her forehead, glancing back at Jaherah, catching her off guard. "Nothing." If she could read his mind, Jaherah showed it best by always looking away, knowing if he was faced with his own reflection, he would not want to look upon it either.

He had spiraled out of control, becoming someone with so many contradictions. He had his honor and his father's respect back but that did not sit well with him. He had the love of his life at his side and yet he keeps a slave girl close by as well. He finally asserted his seniority over his sister and yet did everything possible to keep her happy and her mouth shut about the Avatar. Everything for him seemed a hollow victory. He longed for the day when he could hold his head high with out living a lie and not have to look over his shoulder for his sister, who lay in wait to sabotage him. The crazy witch will be the death of him if he is not careful.

"Zuko, your father," Mai whispered as she gave his arm a tug. Zuko snapped out of his trance as Ozai's precession approached their little party. He stood at attention like a soldier and snapped his fingers at Jaherah. With a roll of her eyes, she dropped to her knees and bowed with her hands folded on the floor and her head resting on them. Mai exhibited the etiquette taught to all women of her high class, a modest smile and a bow with her hands folded in front of her.

The fire lord threw out his arm to stop his group of servants and advisors or, more appropriately termed, yes-men. Zuko promptly bowed his head and extended the following greeting in a solid tone, "Good afternoon father."

"Good afternoon my son," Ozai said coolly with a nod. He glanced to Mai and gave a slightest hint at a smile. "Hello to you as well young governess."

"Hello Fire Lord Ozai," Mai said with her head down then lifted it finally, such a discomfort to bow for so long. "I hope your day is going well."

"It is." Gold eyes rolled over Jaherah's back for a moment. Zuko was relieved that she was behaving in his father's presence, but how long could this last? "I trust your pet has not been difficult to manage, my son."

"Yes she has." And like a well oiled machine the contradiction kicked in. Jaherah's head shot up as she stared down the hall. Zuko tried not to panic but could not react. What was she doing? She just sat staring with wide eyes, with the entire group curious. She shot up to head in that direction but Zuko was on top of things this time. His hand reached out and yanked at her black tresses. She fell to her knees, bending backwards as her head was tugged down, Zuko looming over her, glaring at her with such urgency. He had reacted out of a hidden drive of survival but not for his sake, for hers. His head was beginning to pound as he tried to relay the message to her through his stare 'If you value your life you will do as I say'. Ozai folded his arms as he continued to watch. "Is there a problem?" he asked with such admonition in his tone that anything other than a "No" would mean a death wish.

Zuko arched a brow at her. "…there's a disturbance at the palace entrance," she said very calmly.

"You're lying," Zuko hissed then tugged her hair harder.

"I am not lying!" She cried with her eyes slammed shut. "I can hear them fighting. Foolish revolutionaries, trying to over take your precious palace."

Ozai stepped around to look down at her. "And you wished to join them?"

"I wished to send them away, to keep their lives from being thrown away with such bold aspirations. The second you found out it would mean their heads." She inhaled deeply, staring at his chest as she tried to jerk her hair free. Zuko was looking between the two of them, his headache mounting, heart beating in his ears. This was far too dangerous.

"I know now that you've told me. I doubt my men would bother divulging the fruitless attempts on my life by weak individuals." The air was thick, especially around his advisors. There have been quite a few incidents such as this that were swept under the rug, all easy to put down and keep quiet. "You could have lied when I asked you if there was a problem."

She glared at his chest, at his heart, hoping that the power of her stare would cause his beating heart to explode. "I do not tell lies," she said with a shaking voice.

"Are you incapable of telling lies?"

"There is nothing for me to gain from lying."

"What about your freedom?" The silence that followed was unexpected. They, Jaherah and Ozai conversed as if they were in private chambers and their company was elsewhere. There were servants on both ends of the corridors that stopped a fair distance away, afraid to walk past the fire lord.

Jaherah inhaled, trying to look dignified even in her humiliating position. "If I wanted my freedom I would have walked away," she said, her voice shaking. Zuko wanted to let go of her, to disappear into some dark void and allow himself to feel what he wanted to feel; disgusted with himself.

Ozai seemed intrigued with her answer and Zuko prayed he would not push the subject. She would speak these delusions of love between them then it would spiral out of control. Zuko, a blood traitor and Jaherah a harlot, banishment would be the least of his worries. They were lucky. A winded messenger stumbled into the hall, looked around, rushed to Ozai, dropping to his knees and thrusting forward a bronze cylinder. "I…" he gulped for air, sweat dripping off his brow. "I'm sorry to intrude my lord, but urgent news." Ozai took the message from him, the container dented and his arms bruised. "I'm sorry for the damage, there was a scuffle at the palace gates." Gold eyes shot to Jaherah who remained stoic.

Ozai ripped out the scroll and read quickly then looked to his son, then the messenger. "You are dismissed," he said. The messenger bowed then left. As his father's eyes darted to him again, he dropped Jaherah's hair and bowed his head, Mai following suit and Jaherah choosing to keep her gaze low. "Carry on, and if you see your sister, tell her I hope her day is going well." Zuko nodded and watched as his father left the hall. He would sigh if Mai and Jaherah were not around.

Mai relaxed, placing her hands on her lower back. "Man, I thought I was going to get stuck like that," she said with a slight moan. She blinked then looked to her boyfriend. Zuko seemed in a trance. "Zuko?" She touched his hand and he jumped.

Flustered he shook his head. "Sorry." He took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "How about we hang around the koi pond for a little while. We could have a picnic, just you and me." He smiled, watching her look to Jaherah who remained sitting on the floor. "You go on ahead. I'll lock her up in her room and make sure Azula and Ty Lee are busy elsewhere."

Mai smiled then kissed him sweetly. "Don't keep me waiting," she said then made to the largest courtyard.

Zuko's tone changed dramatically as he pulled Jaherah up by her collar. "Walk," he snapped. She responded in numb fashion, following behind him. They were heading in the direction that led to a set of servants' stairs but did not take them. They ventured to the center of the structure, to a room with no windows, a library with the walls lined high with books and scrolls. The many lanterns scattered around and high chandelier illuminated the room to near daylight. Zuko shut the door behind them, locking it then made to the center of the room. Jaherah kept her distance as he circled around an ornate rug. "Your hearing is impeccable," he said in a low voice. She did not respond only watched him from the center of the room. "Do you hear eavesdroppers?" Silence on her part. "Respond."

Jaherah narrowed her eyes on him then tilted her head back, pushing her hair way from her ears. She listened for everything there was to hear. "I hear no one."

"Good," he said with a nodded then continued to pace around. His still felt like it was trying to explode and he tried his best to think through it.

Jaherah was relaxing now, stretching even. The concern for the failed assault by unknown rebels was behind her now. She had danced dangerously close to a dragon and lived. She wanted to celebrate but the thick aura hanging around the young prince was enough to ruin her plans. "Is there something wrong dear prince?" she cooed, falling backwards into a chair. "Did your father scare you?"

Zuko stopped to glare at her. "Why do you hold so little concern for your own life?" he asked, bearing down on her.

She smirked, crossing her legs as she leaned back. "Why do you hold so much concern for mine? I thought you didn't love me anymore."

He let out an aggravated groan. "Get it straight girl. I never loved you!" he barked.

"You're in denial, and keep your voice down or someone will hear. That was the point of dragging me here wasn't it? To talk and not be heard." She leaned forward, watching him pinch the bridge of his nose. "If we're done here you should get going. Don't want to keep Mai waiting." He shook his head, trying to relax. "If we're not here to be nasty to each other or for you to beat me for something stupid then tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong," Zuko said moving to lean against a table.

Jaherah shot out of her chair and rounded on him. "Don't lie to me like you're little girlfriend. I may have stopped caring about myself but I haven't about you." Their eyes locked before she turned away. "We didn't come here for nothing." She faced him again. "What do you want from me? My silence? Do you want me to swear that I will not utter the full details of our past to any one? Even your father?" He was found out and showed it with him avoiding her gaze. "…you…" She sighed, and moved to sit beside him. "You've become like a book. Mind you a very contradictory book but a book nonetheless." She watched him shift to give a little more room between them. "I'm not much of a threat to you any more, and I really don't plan to be so let me help you." She glanced down to his hand then laid hers on top of it.

His head shot up and he looked into her eyes, his were vivid while hers were calm. Something in him was slowly clawing it's way to the surface. "I...can barely remember any time we spent together." He looked away, letting his eyes roll over worn spines and curled pages. "It's like black spots in my memory. I remember my anger and frustration with you. Why were you so difficult?"

"I told you why already. You have to remember."

"I can't!" He slammed his eyes shut, trying to fight through the pain in his skull. "It's like an axe trying to cleave my head open when I try. Every time my father gets near you, I get these horrible headaches. I don't even want Azula around you and I don't know why." He faced her and she seemed to retract. "I don't like hitting you, I don't like watching you get hurt by anyone, but it's too late. Things have gone too far."

Jaherah slid back a ways on the table and pulled her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes. "As long as there is an ounce of light in you, there will always be a chance for redemption. Your darkest deeds can be forgiven, but while they are forgiven, they cannot be erased. They serve as a reminder that darkness should not rule our lives." She hugged her legs then opened her eyes, listening again. They had stayed far too long yet no one could be sensed near the room.

Zuko leaned back on his arms, watching her closely. The chaos around her was still there, just faded, possibly something he manifested around him to put distance between them. Just a line of defense for a cornered man. "I made a promise to you that I know I kept." Jaherah was alert to him now, waiting. "I didn't kill the avatar and I doubt he's dead."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you," she sniffed and touched her forehead to his arm. "I knew you wouldn't do such a horrible thing."

He hooked a finger under her chin to raise her head and hold her gaze. The rage aimed at him had melted away, replaced with not just joy but pity as well. He let down his uncle, Jaherah, and most of all himself. He was not happy where he was unless things changed, not for her or even for Mai but for him. "Jaherah…" He touched his forehead to hers, shutting his eyes. "I may not remember everything but I do understand now." His thumb rolled over her bottom lip before he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Enjoy? Want to kill me? Put it in writing. Comments and reviews are awesome. Don't forget about the poll too.


	7. Chapter 7

Soo...it's benn a LONG time but I am working on this as the muse hits me. I'm tossing out that poll though cause I'm writing this how I want. I promise the next update won't be months later lol. Please enjoy and tell me what you think with a few reviews.

* * *

Jaherah's eyes snapped open and she pulled away, looking towards the door with alarm. "Someone's coming," She whispered. Zuko seemed a little hurt but shook it off. He shouldn't even be thinking about kissing Jaherah when his heart is still tied to Mai.

"How far are they?" He asked, pushing off the table and moving around a little, assessing what he had in mind. Their eyes widened as the doorknobs started to wiggle around. Hearing a key turn from the outside Zuko snapped around, grabbing Jaherah by the neck, and slammed her face up on the table. She was livid and screamed trying to kick him off. He arched a brow, and in that moment she calmed, nodding then continued to freak out. He wasn't choking her, just holding the collar in a manner that looked like he was. "If you so much as disobey me one more time I will have you whipped until your blood runs dry! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

Jaherah whimpered pathetically, even managing to squeeze out a tear and squeaked, "Yes master." By now the doors had opened and a few scholars looking very irate that they're work place had been locked on them stepped inside.

Zuko glanced to them, eyes on fire then pushed away from Jaherah, smoothing out his hair and clothes. Jaherah rolled over rubbing at her uninjured neck. "Is there a problem?" he asked them, snapping his fingers at Jaherah who composed herself and moved to kneeling by his feet.

"Oh no Prince Zuko!" one bespectacled man stammered. "We were just about to do a little research but um…" He laughed nervously then looked to one of his coworkers for assistance. "We could always use another library!"

"That won't be necessary. I was just leaving." He snapped and Jaherah rose to her feet and followed him out. The scholars bowed, stepping out of his way then watched on.

"He's becoming more like his father every day now," one whispered to the other.

"It would appear so." Jaherah had hopped he had not heard that but it was clear by his body language that he did.

Her eyes darted around the hall before she finally spoke up. "That was a good save," she said then quickly dropped off.

"Yeah it was…" he sighed. "You went a little overboard with the crying."

"Well I had to make it look like you finally broke me."

"Do you hear anyone close by?"

She blinked. "Aside from the bookworms in the library, No!" She gasped as she was pulled forward, Zuko's arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace. She was rigid for only a moment then her mind registered the hug and she slipped her arms around him.

"For your sake, please behave. I can't fake everything," he whispered into her ear, trying not to get drunk off the smell of her hair.

"Then run away. You can come with me and Ren…you, I can't believe I'm saying this. You can bring Mai," she said pushing back to look into his face. He was not as thrilled about the plan as she was.

"I can't live my life as a fugitive."

"But you can live it as a prisoner?" His silence spoke volumes. He had lived the life of and outcast before and he was no more eager to return to it than he was to cut off his own foot. They stepped away in time for a set of guards to come by on patrol. Jaherah was reluctantly passed off to them to be sent to her room while Zuko tried not to look in a frenzy with getting back to Mai with a sizable candle-lit dinner.

"What took you so long?" Mai griped with her arms crossed. "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"Sorry love," he exhaled then snapped his fingers at the servers that had to run in stride with him. "Had to teach the girl a lesson and besides." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I could never forget you." She smiled, nudging him away.

Mai's eyes sparkled at the romantic dinner by the koi pond and Zuko took notice. A fair save and the setting sun seemed to add more to the mood. Zuko hooked his finger under Mai's elegant chin to pull her eyes away from their meal then kissed her as if for the first time…minus the nose bumping but all of the overwhelming excitement, passion and love. For now, his worries of his future melted away. He pulled back and silver eyes fluttered open. Zuko jumped.

Mai furrowed her brow. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, touching a hand to his face.

He blinked, eyes as gold as the sun looking back at him with such concern. A smile of relief touched his lips. He swore he was losing me mind though. "I'm fine, really," he said, touching his forehead to hers.

"Really?! Because you've been acting so strange since that girl got here," she said with a sigh. "It's like you're on edge all the time now." Her arms slipped around his neck and she shifted her head under his chin. "You can tell me when something is bothering you Zuko."

"I know," he said in a low voice. The world and all the problems that came with it were rushing back to him.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" She sat up to look into his eyes. It was clear now, the emotion on her face of worry. Her lips frowned and her eyes shook. Her distress over this being so obvious struck a major chord with him. He alone could read her and now she showed it openly as if she felt he didn't get the message and leaving herself vulnerable would help him understand. "Zuko…don't shut me out."

"I…" He looked away, trying to collect his thoughts or more so work around the truth without lying to her, but hiding the truth is just the same as telling a fib. "It's complicated but I have control of the situation." He looked into those beautiful eyes and smiled weakly, stroking her cheek. "I'm not shutting you out. I just don't want you to worry about me too much. I can handle what's coming." He pulled her into a hug, but Mai did not seem reassured. She did not want her love to go it alone anymore. He didn't have to as long as she was there, but what if he couldn't stay? "I love you Mai."

The disobedient remaining members of the Jaded sat in a small inn near the edge of the capital city drinking tea in silence. Ren moved the green material bearing the insignia of the Dai Li between his fingers as he stared at his cup of oolong. His companions were uneasy in the silence. Too long had they waited for their leader to return and the deadline they needed to meet quickly approached.

Kai fidgeted in his place then set his tea down, staring at Ren who refused to look up. "Ren!" he said in a trembling voice. He swallowed some confidence then kept on. "We have to move on with out Jaherah or will fail the mission." Fierce green eyes pinned him down and the air grew thick. Kai balled his hands into fist. "If she wants to be that fire brat's pet instead of doing what's right then we should leave her behind. If she gets hurt or worse that's her own damn fault."

"…" Ren looked away; crushing the piece of cloth in his hand then finally took up his tea, cold. "You really feel that way? That we should abandon her like that?"

All eyes were on Kai as he stammered, dropping his gave. "I just meant that…"

"Stay here." Ren shot to his feet and moved towards the room door.

"Where are you going?" the twins asked in earnest.

"To finish the mission."

Kinta moved to stand beside him. "I'm going too."

"You can't come," Ren said flatly. "Jaherah and I were the only ones that were supposed to carry out this part."

"And she's not here!" Kinta said, waving his hand back across the group. "You can't do this on your own."

"There could be another assassin out there," Jun-Lei squeaked.

"Which is why you'll all stay here, keep an eye on each other. I took one without any problems so you four should be just fine."

"But!"

"Leave him alone," Kai grunted. "If he wants to do this, then let him. We weren't supposed to go in the first place so we're not going now that Jaherah is gone." Ren looked back at him as Kai sipped at his tea. There was a sigh before Ren opened his mouth but Kai cut him off. "If you're not back by sunrise we're leaving. No sense in wasting more time here."

The air before had dissipated. They were back to being warriors again but not nearly as cold. If anything could be assumed, that Ren would get what they came for then drag Jaherah out of the palace and sprint for the gates even if he had to put her under. The young earth bender looked back to his friends and subordinates from the door. "If I'm late meet me at the next checkpoint and be careful," he said. The group nodded. "They're sneaky bastards but we mastered stealth and"

"Blah blah!" Kai groaned and moved to shove him through the door. "Enough with the pep talk fearless leader, you're burning moonlight."

Ren smiled, feeling relieved. They were trained to be the best so there was no doubt they could handle anything thrown at them. "Take care of them."

Kai shrugged with a laugh. "Like I have a choice. Any one of them gets hurt and Jaherah will have my head." There was a bit of silence as they stared one another down. "Don't screw up."

"Pep talk?" Ren laughed.

"How ever you want to take it." Kai stepped back from the door and gave a lazy salute. Ren laughed again, shaking his head, returned the salute and left. The remainder of the Jaded sat in silence. They knew their orders. At the first sign of dawn from their window, they would leave the city with out hesitation, should Ren not return in time.

Ren's stroll through the city was swift. While he remained in sight of any lurking Dai Li, he moved so quickly he felt spectral passing what few still roamed the imperial streets. His goal was the prison located just outside the city and he would reach it without difficulty or anyone sniffing at his heels. The guards at the entrance to the prison were stiff but not alert. What diversions Ren manifested by throwing small rocks barely got a blink out of them. They were either good at their job or really skilled at faking it. Thinking he would have to know them both out and drag the bodies away, he got his break.

The guard to the left gave a grunt, shouldering his pudao. "I gotta take a leak. Back in a bit," he said to his partner then sauntered off. The lone soldier nodded then leaned on his weapon, staring into space. The wheels were spinning in Ren's mind now as he crept closer staying low and off to the side. He eyed how the guar swayed, head bobbing a little. With one fist dug into the dirt, Ren slid his arm back. The ground beneath the guard's pudao shifted towards the earth bender causing the guard to topple over in the opposite direction. Ren shot for the doorway without hesitation as the man gathered himself. As the guard pushed to his feet, Ren relieved him of his keys and slipped inside, quickly darting out of view and up a flight of stairs.

"Too easy," Ren thought to himself as he felt the vibration of the watch moving about every other floor. The ease of his task worried him. What good could someone in a prison with such slack security be to them? The real dangerous ones were kept in the middle of a volcano! With a shake of his head, he pressed on, searching his memory for the map of the prison. He snuck his way up each flight, darting into the rafters to hide from passing guards until he reached the cell he was looking for. He peeked through the small grate in the metal door. Inside was dark and he could barely make out a set of bars further into the room. He moved to the keys, the guards so kind to label them by floor, making his little search shorter. At the third key attempt, the door clicked open and someone began to stir inside.

Ren poured in like a shadow as a grunt came from the cell. "Who's there?" an old voice asked. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." Pushing the door shut behind him, Ren moved forward. The rustling of paper and porcelain his hit ears before a flint was struck. The tiny spark leapt into a lamp towards the back of the cell. As the fire grew, the cells massive size became obvious along with the amount of cluttered scrolls and herbs laying about stacked on books and bowls. An old man stood by an old wood table, one hand holding the lamp high to let its light reach further out of his cage. Ren stepped back into the shadows. The man looked ancient with grey hair and whiskers scraping the floor. His eyes were near black and squinted through the new light. "I said who's there!" the man boomed.

Ren stepped forward as he reached into his cloak to a pocket. The old man glared at him but he kept moving forward, stopping at the iron bars and taking a knee to the stone floor. "Master Shun," he said in a hushed voice.

"Yes I am, but that doesn't answer my question," Master Shun said as he worked his way through the clutter.

Green gazed up at black then bowed, removing half of a lotus Pai Sho tile from its hiding place and present it to Shun. "My name is Ren," he said, still keeping his voice low. "I was sent by Bumi to retrieve something from you."

Shun eyed the tile before he shook his head and turned to return to his old bed. "Leave."

"I can't leave until I complete my mission," Ren explained.

"Then I guess you will be here a while then?"

Ren shot to his feet, holding his clenched fists at his side. "I'll stay as long as it takes for you to realize how serious the situation is."

Shun smiled and moved to take a seat on his bed, setting his lamp on a table close by. "You should get comfortable then. The order works in very secretive and complicated ways but all very necessary. And by the looks of that piece in your hand you've come to pick up something but I know for a fact you have no idea what that thing is." Ren's eyes were wide. The old man was right. All he was allowed to know was that Jaherah and he were to find Master Shun and speak with him.

Ren's eyes scanned the room, no doubt, Jaherah knew what they needed but she was locked away in the palace. He spotted more books and scrolls, herbs and jars of many a variety of plant or creature. Scribbled notes looked near illegible. With the pieces falling together he stated, "You're a doctor."

"Very good!" The sarcasm coming from the old man was starting to irritate Ren. "But we've still gotten no where and you'll continue on that path until you're partner shows up with the other half of the lotus. There is something within my books that you need but until he arrives, I cannot help you. Leave now." Master Shun killed the flame in the lamp and curled back into bed.

Ren grit his teeth then took his leave, purposely dropping the keys near the main door on the ground floor before creeping away. The guards had taken to pacing around instead of remaining stationary, making his escape easy. An unbelievable rage built up with in him as he marched back to the inn. Every move he made failed, confessing his feeling to Jaherah in the hopes that she would come to her senses, trying to carry on with the plan solo. If he should fail again, he would throw precaution to the wind and shit on the balance he was told to preserve. His friend did not deserve to be the plaything of a royal brat and The Order could not be let down. He would pull the stealing of the air maiden and retrieving of this secrete from Master Shun then and now…if he were alone. Their lives were not his to gamble. To be certain they would all get away with a fighting chance it would have to be the day of black sun, when they have the advantage. "…" Ren looked to the night sky and frowned. They would have to wait.

As the sun rose on the imperial city, it warmed the palace roof Jaherah perched herself on. She smiled, basking in the new glow. The previous night was a break through and she understood that something made him forget everything. All it came down to was finding a way to reverse the affects. Silver rolled over the many roofs of the city below, spotting gardens and squares. He seemed to be very happy with Mai, a very regal and very pretty girl; probably smarter than her too, better at holding a conversation and making Zuko happy. She inhaled, taking in the city once more before descending into the palace. When the guards stopped shutting her in by welding the door, Jaherah picked the locks and roamed about the castle at night, cautious of those creeping in the rafters. On rare occasions, she watched the sunrise then hurried back to her cell to await the prince. None caught her, not even servants rising early to prepare the castle for the royal family. Locking herself back into her room was the only difficult part about her mornings. Opening a door from the inside was cake but locking it was like bending lightning from your ass. Once the door finally clicked, Jaherah resumed her usual posture on her bed, legs crossed and facing the door.

While she waited for Zuko to arrive, she meditated and practiced what little bending she could in the small space. The prince came within the hour with company, an old tailor and his apprentice, a young man no older than Zuko holding armfuls of black fabric and sewing implements. His hair and eyes were black and he seemed very excited to be in the palace; his gaze bright and alert. Jaherah's door swung open and the hall light rushed in. "Let's go," Zuko called out to Jaherah.

She rose without a fuss, stepping into the light. She lifted her gaze to meet the eyes of the young apprentice and smiled coyly. "She's beautiful," he gasped. The air maiden felt he had to be lying, she just finished messing up her hair with bending and barely slept, but she'd take the compliment. The tailor did not look so pleased and even panicked, looking to Zuko before glaring at his apprentice. "I'm sorry!" He bowed low to Zuko who smirked. "I didn't mean to stare."

"He shall be punished once our job here is done my prince," the tailor said then bowed.

"No," Zuko said shortly. "Pretty things are meant to be looked at." Jaherah's eyes were wide. He openly complimented her in front of people! It was one way to save a helpless student from getting a beating for no good reason. "Come," he addressed to them all and began to walk ahead, making to a sitting room not far from Zuko's own room. The room consisted of tall windows, a round tea table and sitting pillows around it. There were shelves filled with different assorted tea sets, scrolls and books. On the table sat Jaherah's breakfast: a bowl of fresh fruit. Zuko waved the trio in then stopped at the door. "I don't need to be here for this and I've more important things to tend to." He cut his eyes at Jaherah as she leaned over the bowl to pick up an orange. "Behave girl."

Jaherah shifted her eyes to him, smirking for a moment before moving to bow low with her hands on the floor and her head resting on them. "Yes master," she replied then sat up to watch him take his leave. When the door shut, she turned her attention to the tailor that sat across from her, pulling a small book from his robes and a hunk of charcoal.

"You're master has requested we make you new clothes and I can see why," the tailor said as he eyed her sitting form with as much scrutiny as a sculptor. "Far too revealing for a slave to walk about like that in the presence of royals." Jaherah cut her eyes at him then resumed eating in silence. What would a fire nation old man know about bohemian fashion? "Issa, get her measurements," he ordered. The apprentice Issa was still in la-la land, staring at Jaherah as if she were a polished gem in the room. "Issa!" his master snapped.

"Ah! Sorry Master Orihara!" he stammered then rummaged through the tools around him for his measuring instruments. He approached Jaherah, who rose with a strawberry puckered between her lips. She had never seen anyone so nervous around her. It was a little amusing. "Um…" His eyes rolled over her robes and how they distorted her true form. "If you would…um…"

"Remove my clothes?" Jaherah finished for him. Master Orihara rolled his eyes and went about sketching. "Of course." Issa averted his eyes to the floor as Jaherah stripped down to her undergarments; a small chest wrap and skirt like panties. "Ready when you are," she said with a hand on her hip. The apprentice gulped and approached her. She stood straight and still as a statue while he moved about her form with different lengths of string, reporting her measurements to his master.

Once he finished his work, he backed away and took his seat at the table. Jaherah redressed and sat to continue eating her breakfast. "They keep you so well fed for a slave," Orihara stated. She rolled her eyes and remained silent. "You are clearly more than just a trophy for the prince."

"Are you insinuating that I am his bed prize?" Jaherah asked in a small voice. "Zu…Master Zuko is loyal and true to his sweetheart Mistress Mai. He would never lay with someone so beneath him. He would not like to know you've spoken ill of him."

Orihara blinked and looked up from his work to her. "What makes you think he'll take you're word over mine?" he asked. Issa could feel the tension rising between the two and wished to have a reason to leave the room, possibly fetch more fabric from their shop.

Jaherah held his gaze with a blank expression. "Because I have no reason to lie to him. I am an orphan and a prisoner here, why make my situation any worse than it already is?" The old man's eyes were sharp as she moved to pick up the bowl and hold it up to him. "Apple?"

* * *

Don't you just love her? I know I do. So...bold. Ren is starting to grow tired of Jaherah's little games and Zuko is being nice again! Yay! But things are getting complicated with the impending attack and the mission the Jaded must finish. And what of Azula and her suspicions about Jaherah or Ozai. Yeah the shit is getting close to hitting the fan. REVIEWS! I love comments bad or good so i gotta hear them.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah I know it's been...a while! But I'm going to finish this. Still don't know how I want this all to end. Check out the poll and please be patient with me. Leave reviews and the like. Tell me you hate it or whatever.

* * *

Beyond Jaherah's little dress-up party, the palace was in full swing. Every detail from making sure the ornate rugs were straight and tidy to the morning's tea was made perfect. The sound of expensive robes ripping echoed in the Fire Lord's chambers followed by a dead silence. The maids stood horrified. In the mad rush to lay Ozai's clothes for the day and make his bed, one maid dropped his finest robes and in the process of picking them up another had stepped backwards onto the sleeve.

"Oh my!" the one holding the torn garment gasped. "We're dead! We are worse than dead!"

"It...it's going to be alright," another said, approaching the maid holding the robes. "We can fix this."

"LOOK AT THIS STITCHING!" she hissed, waving the torn sleeve in her face. "Can you do intricate work like that? I know I can't!"

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" Ozai's voice rang from behind the frantic women. The women shrieked and quickly lined up to bow and face him. He was dressed in a loose robe and looked calm. "Well?"

The women looked between one another before the one holding the torn garment presented it. "Apologies Lord Ozai," she squeaked. "It was an accident and I." She gulped.

Ozai took the clothes from her and examined the tear. "These were my favorite robes," he said idly. The wind nearly rushed out of the room as the women stiffened, bracing for their punishment. "But they were old." Relief was slowly edging back into the women. "I'll wear something else today but these will be mended." His tone was sharp. "The prince has the tailor that made these for me making that pet of his more presentable. I'm sure he can spare some time for me."

"Yes sir!" she women cheered then split. One went to retrieve Orihara while the others reassessed Lord Ozai's dress for the day.

Jaherah sighed at the sight of the design for her new clothes. In her opinion they were too plain but she could not put up much of a fuss. Her figure would be covered save an exposed midriff and bare arms. Her long legs and curvaceous hips beneath the obscurity of a layered skirt. As master Orihara prepared the black silk, a rap came at the door before it creaked open.

"What is it?" Orihara spat at the handmaiden.

She bowed her head, hands crossed in front of her. "Lord Ozai calls upon you. A creation of your own requires mending. He would have it done immediately." She snapped back up to see the old man smiling.

"I am humbled to have our great fire lord request my services." He gathered what he would need and looked to his apprentice. "Issa, you can manage such simple clothes. I expect a great deal of progress when I return."

"Yes master," Issa squeaked and quickly dropped his head to bow, nearly cracking it on the table. Watching his master leave with the young woman he heaved a sigh and began to measure out lengths of fabric while Jaherah watched, mildly amused.

Knowing there would be no one with in ear shot she shifted to the other side of the table to sit close to Issa. The boy stiffened, catching the scent of her hair as he tried to work. Jaherah eyed the sketch before suggesting, "Make it shorter."

"Wha...I...I can't," he said, falling over his own words. "I must stick to my master's design. Deviating may get us both in trouble." He gave a firm nod and continued to work, or at the very least tried to. Jaherah would not ease away from him long enough for him to breath his own bubble of air.

Eyes sharp, she slipped behind the boy reaching her arms past his shoulders. "Not even to please your prince?" she whispered into his ear. Issa gulped feeling her breath on his neck and her chest pressing into his back. "He is young like you and I. He would not appreciate his prize being covered up." She could feel the boy trembling and took to make her move, reaching into her chest wrap.

Issa's eyes snapped open and he shouted, "ENOUGH!" Jaherah fell back, wide-eyed as the boy's back grew tall and his shoulders broad. "An order from my master is a direct order from our prince. I will not fail either of them. Now..." He was wavering again but the girl had to withdraw for now. "Please be still and quiet for your fitting." She took her place once more on the other side of the table and the boy relaxed tending to the new garments.

He had a strong sense of duty about him. Certainly admirable in anyone close to her age. Many boys joined the military or delved in a trade, much like Issa. However, few seemed to have that level dedication. "Issa," she said, so bold as to call him by name. "Does your master play pai sho?"

"Most men of his age do," he said, beginning to move about her with the fabric. Jaherah smiled.

As the day grew on and the progress of her clothes neared completion, Orihara had returned. The Fire Lord was pleased with his mending and even made a request on a new set of robes. The old man surveyed his apprentice's work and was impressed. He was growing in his art. Jaherah minded him like a hawk. She eyed the basket filled with her fabric then slid it close to her as the two carried on about where Issa could improve.

"Master Orihara," Jaherah chimed in. "Your dear Issa has lent me knowledge that you play pai sho." As the man arched a brow towards her, the basket was being pushed away. "May I interest you in a game?" She moved towards a chest at the end of the room and rummaged about for an old pai sho board. "That is if you have the time." When she held the heavy board, she flexed her back muscles, ripping the fabric. "Oh my!"

Orihara and Issa leaned back, shocked. "How did you?" Orihara stammered.

"The life of a slave is a hard one," she shrugged.

"I can fix this!" Issa shouted and leapt onto the basket. He pulled out a bolt of fabric, needles then continued to search the bag. "The thread is gone..." He held the spool in his hand, just a small strand coiled around it.

"This won't do," Orihara sighed.

"It's not a problem master. I will ask one of the servants. Should only take a moment." Before his master could protest on over staying their welcome, the boy was gone.

Jaherah set the board on the table across from Orihara and smiled. "Seems you have time now," she said. She opened the box of tiles, shuffling through them for a moment.

Giving in, he rolled up his sleeves. "I will not go easy on you."

"I didn't expect you to but I won't hold back either." She began to place a piece and held her gaze on the board. "An old man taught me how to play. Such a difficult game, but simple." As she spoke, she continued to place pieces around the board as Orihara sat back and watched, keeping careful watch of the girl. When she stopped, the lotus pattern sat before them. He glared at her, she smiled and reached under the table. She pulled up the ball of thread stolen from the spool and sat it in the middle.

"You've a very clever girl," he commented. "But you seem to be coming up short." She retrieved the pai sho piece from her chest wrap then sat it in the middle of the board. Orihara eyed the broken piece. "You are one of two."

"I am one of many and I need your help," she begged, bowing her head to him.

"I cannot offer you any assistance. The order works in strange ways but all very necessary. You were given a mission that only you could succeed in."

"But it's clear I can't do that from here!"

"You dug yourself into this hole by deviating from the plan, did you not?" Jaherah was silent as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Then you must do what you can to get out and you don't have much time." He held the girl's gave before continuing. "The eclipse approaches and it will be your only chance to get out of her on your own, alive. I can't help you beyond that."

Jaherah's future was growing dim. "Can you give me information then?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"Something only an old man would. Who is the prisoner Shun?"

"I know many things about Shun." Orihara sat up more and began to move the pieces around the board. "He is very old and a great doctor. True to his life's work of helping every and anyone. But the previous fire lord did not sit well with him tending to prisoners, enemies of the fire nation. The only thing that kept him from being thrown into the volcano was his mind. It was rumored he could bring a man back from the edge of death. They were just rumors and it cost him his freedom when the dying lord asked his help."

Jaherah, held up her hand to stop him, staring at the board. "He's coming back, we should stop being so nice to each other."

Orihara smiled. "Impeccable hearing."

"You learn a few tricks when chained to a wall."

* * *

"Zuko." The young prince snapped to as his girlfriend called his name. "You look sick," she said, touching a hand to the cheek beneath his scar. "You've finally been asked back at his side. You should be a little more excited than this."

Zuko looked off, taking that hand in his. "I am, I'm just...nervous." Mai eyed him before taking his arm. "I've waited so long for this and now it seems overwhelming."

Mai smiled. "You'll do just fine, especially after you give that girl up to your father to prove your loyalty to him tomorrow. Everything will be perfect after that."

"Yeah..." He stared a head, feeling more unsure of himself than ever. "Perfect."

That night, as the castle prepared for the coming days and those of high-standing turned in, the prince took to the library once more to speak with the slave girl. He sat with his back to the door, staring at the floor while she rolled her fingers over the spines of many books and tugged at a few scrolls. "You seem rather quiet tonight," she stated over a book about different tea leaves. "Something weighing you down?"

Zuko tried to be forward but his words were catching in his throat. He felt cold, with a sinking pit in his stomach. "You...have to leave tonight," he said then looked to her. "I am to give you to my father tomorrow morning."

Jaherah froze, staring at Zuko. "So much for waiting until no one could blast fire at me," she said, setting the book aside. "Come with me."

"I can't, it's not that simple."

"Then I won't leave."

"HE WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" he shouted, the candles jumping up with his outburst. "You're not safe here! Please, leave while you can."

"But I"

"Stop making this about me!" He shot up and advanced on her. "You can't save me so stop worrying about me and think of yourself for a change." He caressed her cheek, staring into her eyes. "Please, for your sake. Leave."

Jaherah's eyes were welling up with tears. "Then you're giving up? Just like that? Not even going to try?"

Those eyes and those tears would be the death of him. "I can't protect you if you don't want to live!"

"I do!" she squeaked.

"Then why are you here?" he badgered. "The time you wasted could have been spent finding someone better than me. You will die here and I won't be able to save you."

"You choose not to be a man!" she cried.

He slammed his fist into one of the supports for the shelves. Everything fighting within him was boiling over. "There are more things going on here than you think and I can't set things right if I'm worried about you. I can't help you if you willingly choose to put yourself in danger. So I'll tell you again." She looked away but he hooked a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye. "Leave for your own good." She shook her head and cried, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she shook.

Jaherah sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'll go."

They're walk back to her cell was silent. Zuko was somewhat at ease that she would finally move on for her own safety. He gripped the key in his hand. All he had to do was drop the key after locking her away for the night, though it seemed their plans were already crumbling. Four guards with chains were waiting for Jaherah.

"Fire Lord Ozai has ordered she be held in a different cell," one said without being asked.

Zuko tried to hide his horror. "Of course," he said then turned to face Jaherah. His heart was sinking again and he could read the fear in her eyes. To run now would be suicide and possibly the death of him. She stepped forward, dropping her gaze away from him and held her wrists out to the guards. Her hands, ankles and neck were bound and she was led away. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest, the anxious shuffle of his feet and then his curse as they left the servant's floor.

* * *

The chains that held Jaherah were heavy and tight, with little slack between them. For the first time she felt and carried herself like a prisoner. The tailor was right. She had dug herself in too deep and now she was paying for it. She failed chasing after something she couldn't have. The cell they placed her in was deep within an older part of the palace and reminded her of the one where she first me the prince. The major difference was that she was alone. The bars they passed held no one. If she died or put up a fight, no one would hear her. The guards secured her to the wall and left her in the darkness.

Jaherah was left to her own for just a few short days. Not a soul to speak to or feed her. Just a lonely, sad girl and her thoughts waiting for the fire lord to do away with her. Or would he ever bother to come? He could very easily let the only other air bender rot in this hole while he set out to destroy the world. In spite of the dark thoughts that consumed her, she did have hope. Someone would come for her and save her even though she knew she deserved this.

The morning before the eclipse a group of guards came to retrieve her. She was to be brought to the fire lord. She was hurriedly cleaned and escorted across the palace grounds, each man holding a chain. They passed through the garden and to a part she had never been. The general populace of servants was thin if not nonexistent. There were few windows but many torches. One heavy door was pushed open to reveal a modest sized room, bare with just a few torches to light it. She was ushered in, mindful of the fire lord looming in the shadows. With her chains bolted to the floor, the guards left and Ozai stepped forward as the door swung closed behind him. "You're going to tell me everything you know," he stated in a cold voice.

"I'd sooner die," she hissed.

Ozai began to pace about her. "So be it."

That night sleep eluded Zuko. The meeting with the the generals had helped to give the push Zuko needed to make up his mind. His father was mad and had to be stopped and Jaherah needed to be saved. He saw her when she was moved that morning and her time was running short. He would ensure she was still alive while the city hid underground during the eclipse then confront his father. He had to move fast to find the avatar, warn him of what was coming. And then it hit him. A piercing shrill scream that disrupted the peace of the palace. He held his ears, trying to muffle the noise before dropping to his knees. It faded and left the night as silent as before and Zuko fearing the worst.

* * *

The morning of the eclipse, the streets were clearing as worried families and shop keepers hurried to the underground shelters. Their Lord had made the plan to save his people from the invading nations. Savages halting progress. If only they could accept his vision of the world then the fighting could end.

"Are you sure you young ones will not follow us to the caverns?" an elderly woman said to Ren. She was the owner of the inn. A kind woman that let them stay free of charge though the pressed to work for their room. "I promise you will all be safe there."

Ren shook his head then bowed to her. "You've already been so kind to us, but I can't risk my sister's lives," he said, motioning towards the twins doing their best to seem afraid. "If we leave now, we might just slip past them."

"Where will you go?" she asked, worried at how reckless youth could be.

"I don't know but I think it's best we keep moving." He bowed and this time all of the Jaded followed suit. "Thank you again ma'am."

"Do be careful!" she called out as they slipped further into the city.

"We search the castle, keep moving at all times. Sun and Jun, stick close to me. I want you two close when the eclipse is in full swing. We find Jaherah and blow off the mission. I'm done playing by their rules." Ren looked to the young faces behind him. They nodded and sprinted behind him to the palace. Time ticked away as the city grew quiet and still. Slipping in was far too easy with not a soul wandering through the many halls. Their feet echoed off the walls.

"Do we split up?" Kinta asked, taking in how massive the building was. "Would be faster."

"No, we need to stay together," Ren said then surveyed the hall. "I'm not loosing anyone in this place. We stay together clear each wing together. We start from the bottom and work our way up."

"And if we don't find her in time?" Kai asked with an all knowing look. "You want to us to leave without you so you can be the one to save her on your own?"

"It's not like that."

"Blah blah hero." Kai punched Ren in the shoulder and grinned. "We're in this to the end."

Ren looked to his friends and sighed. "You guys are more trouble than you're worth."

"Burning daylight fearless leader," Jun said and the twins began to walk ahead of the boys. "We can help find the servants quarters but I think that's as far down as we need to go."

"You guys know about the palace?" Ren asked as the followed behind them.

"A little. We were still small when our dad was in good standing. We do know where we're not allowed to go," Sun said. "We should start there." The small girls ran ahead of them, looking in every direction. The prettier areas were a clear no on holding someone. They ventured deep into the palace, passing the throne room and onward. Each room they passed was searched.

"This isn't working!" Kai groaned, banging his head against a pillar. "We'll be at this for hours."

"We can't stop now!" Ren huffed. "Just"

"Glass," Kinta said, kneeling.

"What?"

Kinta picked up a small shard of glass. "It's all over the floor here." He looked down the hall they came from, a few sprinklings but nothing more. Ahead was another story. "And more up this way." He pointed out more just along the walls and only along the walls.

"Maybe she left us a trail?" the twins asked.

"Doubtful but we won't know until we see what's at the end of this," Ren said and took the lead.

"Where is all of it coming from though?" Kai asked. "Fire Lord just have one last party?"

Kinta looked to the naked lanterns that were beginning to provide the only light in the area. Many were out while the few that flickered held bits of glass. "There!" He pointed high on the walls. "If she came through here, she put up a fight."

"But why down here? Why wait for them to drag her down here? There's barely any room to fight unless she was hoping they'd run around without shoes." Kai was ever the inquisitive one but now it was to protect himself from the worst. He slammed his foot into the stone floor to force a square up beneath a lantern. He used the boost up and took it down. "This should help for a while."

Ren nodded then looked to the girls. "How much time do we have?"

They looked between one another then tried to bend. "It's already started!"

"Gotta hurry!" The lantern was somewhat protected as they made down the hall, the crunch of shattered glass beneath their feet hopefully leading them to Jaherah. The darker the hall the brighter their hopes grew. Each door was thrown open and knowing no one could stop them now, they called out her name. They neared what seemed like center stage to destruction. It seemed as if a swelling pressure had bent the doors away from their hinges. The group stepped past one door-less room then stopped.

A cold chill crept through the young ones. "Jaherah?" Ren called out but received no reply. He took the lantern and held it over his head, taking one cautious step after another into the filthy room. The sound of his feet splashing in liquid made him freeze. He crouched to investigate, trying to discern what color it was in the orange light and then he heard the shallow breaths of someone very close to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out. A mass of blood and hair at his fingertips and then a face swollen.

"Is she..." the twins squeaked, holding each others hand.

Ren pulled the lantern close and nearly dropped it. She'd been beaten and tortured but to what end? A tug came at the hem of his pants and he smiled relieved. "She's alive!" he called back to them. "Kinta, help me break these chains. We have to get her to a healer and fast." Kinta slipped inside while Kai held the girls at bay. The locks where picked and the limp body of their leader was wrapped up in Ren's cloak and pulled into his arms.

"We don't have time to back track out of here," Kai said, leading the group with the girls in the center and Kinta bringing up the rear.

Ren assessed the stone walls for a moment. "Then we make our own exit. I'm sure the fire lord would appreciate a chance to renovate." He gave a nod to Kinta and the young man went straight to work.

Rushing through the palace grounds far behind them was the tragic prince hoping he was wrong. That she was alive, not disposed of or lost to him.

* * *

So? Do you want more? Leave a review, angry rant or whatever. Grammar Nazis have at it. I'm going to go back to goofing off and trying to make that time machine so I can watch Korra. Oh and yeah, gears churning on a fic for the Korra time too. Soo...yeah. Until next time!


End file.
